Love will Get us Both killed
by Riverflowstoyou
Summary: What do you do when you start to fall in love with your assassin target? Kakashi X OriginalCharacters Mature for later scenes and to just be on the safe side :P
1. 1 x Scarlet Grass x

_I've decided to go over some chapters and re-write them. Story will be the same but I'm mostly doing this to try improve in anyway possible._

_To tell if gone over a chapter it will look like: 1 x Name of chaper x , if I haven't it will look like: 1 x Name of chapter _

_Now that's out the way I hope you enjoy. Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

The blackness of dark had already swept through the night plunging the forest into oblivion, with only the moon constructing an artificial light and comfort. No stars for children to wish on or to illuminate the red stained grass that swayed steadily in the cool night breeze. Only the glow from the inconsistent moon that had decided to take the shape of an orb of white light lit up the spectacular colour contrast between the emerald plant and the dark red liquid. Only when the leaves on the trees swayed to the side could you see the scarlet that hung to the blades of grass like morning dew and sparkled as it bathed in moonlight. You look up at the black sky and up at the full moon. A month, you think, they are starting to take longer and longer. You're loosing your touch. You freeze at the very thought. Meanwhile the body is still and pale just as a corpse in a mausoleum would be. Unlike a peaceful corpse in a mausoleum his neck is bloody like the jade grass which continues to play with your bare ankles. The clear slice deep in his throat. He was still bleeding even though his heart beat no more and his face was a picture, painted with dull colours of surprise and sadness and the brightest of them all- confusion.

You don't look away. Looking away is only weakness in your eyes. His body is torn in places, quite bloody but all the sword wounds are visible. The largest wound in his stomach, the first. You grip tighter onto your sword turning your knuckles white as you kneel down and wipe the splattered blood from your eyes with the back of your hand. It had been a messy death. A messy, slow, painful death. You hadn't been that attached this time, but nevertheless it was painful. His eyes are still staring at you but no life twinkles behind them. You bring the sword down with force as you chop at the head. More liquid spurts out and hits you in the face. You squint through the blood and grab his shoulder length jet black hair with your free hand- picking it up as you stand. Spine and juices slide out of the neck along with more blood. You wipe your blood-stained sword on your thigh, restoring the reflective surface but you purposely don't look at yourself- afraid of what you'll see. You did have one weakness. You slide the sword back into the leather sheath decorated with silver threaded swirls and your old clans mark on your back and place your hands together.

Making a series of hand signs and gestures the leaves fall from the nearby trees and swirl around you before swallowing you up. The wind drops, scattering the leaves. The only movement in the dense forest are the maggots having a late dinner.

_Zabuza's PoV_

It had been a full lunar cycle since she had left. I stared impatiently at the grand wooden doors in front of where I sat. If it was Haku in the same situation I'd have been worried or finding a new assassin to take his place- whatever I felt like at the time. But that was the difference between my two assassins. I don't know why but I never minded Shizuka taking too long. She was fine regardless- I sent Haku to check at regular intervals throughout her mission. I leant back lazily in my wooden throne, mulling over my two personal assassins. I grin as a gust of wind hits me hard in the face, Shizuka stepped out gracefully from the wind. Her hair hung plastered in blood down her back. A mixture of now deep red and purple. Single leaves falling at her feet as they too twirled out of the wind.

"Shizuka took you long enough." I growl faking a scowl.

It's impossible to be angry with her. She stands before me with her head dropped and soaked in blood. I lick my lips as I spot the disembodied head, hung by its jet hair in her left hand. She forcefully throws the head at me, blood splattering on the wooden floors in its path. I catch it just in time before it hit my own. I turn it over and sweep hair and blood out of its face and smile at the face of my foe, a loud chuckle escaping my lips.

"Was it painful?" I ask mesmerised by the face filled with all the expressions I would hope it would have.

"Very," she replies harshly her dark eyes flashing red. The sourness directed at me.

"How do I know?" I ask knowing what comes next.

She scowls deeper at me, clenching her teeth, "I never lie". She growls darkly.

It's not that she never lies but after the years I've known her I have come to know that she can't. She can do things that people would never believe- most that when you saw them you were surely dead- but she can't lie.

I throw the head back at her, that she catches without looking up with both hands. Her hair is covering her face but I can still see her eyes glow a radiant red with an annoyed growl. Images flash through my mind as if I was there. Her gift, her talent- well one of them- allows me to grin broadly at the painful and gruesome death of my former friend. Fifty well executed stabs slicing into the skin a final blow but my favourite had to be the first and deepest in the back of his back as he kissed her. I push aside his feelings and hers as I watch the gruesome murder with awe. The images stop as a thud lands near my feat. I look down to see the detached head and back up to see Shizuka standing tall. If that had been Haku he would have been scolded but her big dark blues eyes and porcelain skin stops me- I may be nearly twice her senior but she was beautiful.

"Why must I do this again and again? Luring these foolish men into love, lust and even my bed and then coldly kill?" She asks.

I flinch inside at _bed _but remain emotionless on the outside. Only I knew her pains- I wiped hers long ago to create a stronger warrior.

"As for the last sixteen times Shizuka, Haku is used when I need _rid _of somebody. You are much, much more important to me. I use you to destroy will betrayal those who betrayed me. Betrayers are cowards and I want them to suffer at your hands for me."

She wants to argue but I see her clench her fists together, her nails digging into her delicate porcelain skin in control. She does after all owe me everything.

"Who next Zabutha-sensei?" She gives up with a sigh.

"Glad you asked, this next one is a challenge. A legend but a great enemy and betrayer to me. Make sure he hurts, hurts more than any of the others combined. Go to the leaf village and be sure to find and dispose of a copy-cat ninja."

The glass in my hand breaks as I clench my fists thinking about him. I chuckle as I start to imagine his demise and the silver hair on his head on his lap. I laugh demonically.

"Destroy, Kakashi Hatake!"

She nods. Combines some hand seals and in a gust of wind picks up the leaves and vanishes.


	2. 2 x With friends like these

Here's chapter 2 x

I watch the anime and haven't read the manga (yet) so apart from Wikipedia I don't know Kakashi's background so I'll try stick to it as much as I can but it will be changing slightly (which always happens anyway with an OC involved)

Enough ramblings, Virtual cupcakes to everyone reading XP, will update when I get 2 reviews,

Cheers guys

x

---------------------------------------------------

The cool push of the autumn breeze hitting hard against your face. The feel of the tall grass dancing around your bare feet and ankles. The sound of the soil under each pounding step- nothing can beat the feeling you get from running. You stop and smile, leaning back against the trunk of a tree barely out of breath. You jump quickly off the tree as flashes of images of a younger you against the same tree. The only down side to running is it's hard to control your _other _gifts. Standing there you keep picturing your younger self. Fortunately you can't remember anything about her, just the picture a young girl with slightly shorter hair and bigger eyes. Zabutha wiped your memories long ago. Memories hold you back. Painful memories make you weak- that's what Zabutha had told you anyway. Shaking your head in an attempt to shake away any thoughts apart from your mission, you relax and start to run again towards the village at the foot of the hill.

_Kakashi's PoV_

Late again. Ah well they'll cope. The streets are empty as I walk down the cobbled street to team seven and the training grounds. I look up and widen my eyes as a dust cloud approaches. It's not a usual dust cloud though. I lift up my forehead protector to try using my sharingan to see what it is. I end up not needing to use it as a young girl running faster than anything ever seen runs straight into me. The force of the impact pushes me over and I land roughly onto my back with the girl on top of me. I pull down my forehead protector and gawp under my mask as she picks her self up cursing me and grumpily telling me to _watch where I'm going._ She picks herself up and is about to run off but she grunts in pain and falls over again a few feet from me. I jump to my feet and jog a couple of steps over to her. Her long purple hair covers her face as I pick her up by the arm.

"Whoa, whoa careful." I muttered as I picked her up.

She was incredibly light and I couldn't help but gawp under the mask at her incredible beauty. Shut up Kakashi she doesn't look a day over 16. I mentally hit myself and looked back at her. She let go of me and began to walk off again but it seemed her left ankle gave up on her again and she collapsed again. I didn't move. My gawp was no longer because of her beauty, but because I knew this girl- she was supposed to be dead.

"Shizuka?" I stuttered in surprise.

Her large eyes grew even bigger and the resemblance to her younger self grew.

"No, you're mistaken. I have to go." She replied unable to hide the fright in her voice.

She used my arm to push her self up but I spun her around.

"I thought you were dead." I choked.

"That's what I'm supposed to be." She calmly said.

_Your PoV_

Images flashing into your head. A younger you and a small boy with silver hair and a cotton blue mask. You can't escape the mans grip on my wrist and stop the images filling my mind. They weren't bad images as usual but happy scenes of two friends. You turn your head away to stop him from looking into your, what you guess are red eyes.

"That's what I'm supposed to be." You calmly say giving up on trying to grab your gloves from your pocket. "Kakashi let go of me a second, please I won't run." You plead and it only comes to realisation that you didn't know his name a second ago.

He lets you go and you pull on a pair of leather gloves. You let out a sigh of release and look back at Kakashi. You swoon as you look at him.

"Sorry Kakashi I need to go."

"Shizuka you can't go, it's been so long."

"I know, I'm sorry." You turn to leave but for the fourth time that day you fall over.

You quietly scream in pain and frustration through your teeth. A strong hand picks you up yet again and you smile as your pit of your stomach jumps, sending waves of sensation around your body.

"You're in no fit state to go anywhere. I think your ankle must be sprained at least."

"I'm fine Kakashi, I'm..." You accidentally let out a yawn and blush.

"That's it; you're not leaving just yet." He stated, "Please Shizuka just one night?"

"I have no where to ohhh" You realise. His eyes are crinkled as he smiles beneath the mask. You sigh knowing there's no escape and nod your head. "Sure" you agree in defeat- your target can wait until tomorrow.

His eyes crease more as his smile broadens and suddenly you scream as your feet leave the ground. Natural instinct is to grab onto something with both arms. You look and see your arms wrapped around Kakashi's long neck. You can feel your blush deepen into a fierce scarlet. You look away quickly to avoid being trapped in his mesmerising dark brown eye. Deep down you love the moment.

_Kakashi's PoV_

Training and the team can wait, this was definitely more important. Holding Shizuka in the bridal threshold I can't help but go red under the mask at every one of her smiles. She looks just the same she did fourteen years ago. She still retains that beauty that made all of the guys pine after her-even me. She never knew though. She was always oblivious to affections of others. Her purple hair had darkened and was still straight but now reached the past her curves. Her eyes were still big and sparkled the same dark blue. Don't get me wrong looks aren't everything she had had a great personality. Witty and bright and could fight like none I had ever seen before- it hurts me to say she kicked my ass a few times in the past. Her past. Poor kid, she had been through a lot…

_Your PoV_

It's quiet as he walks with me in his arms through the street. You can sense he has a thousand questions that he's bursting to ask but he's sparing you the burden of answering them- how long will it stay like that though? You're on high alert as he walks through the town, if anyone recognises you then both of you might as well be dead- why isn't he just transporting both of you. From what images and memories you gathered he was an elite ninja from such a young age- apparently so were you. You smile smugly at the thought. You are about to ask him why he doesn't transport both of you but you freeze. One memory darts out from the others, almost sounding the trumpets to make you listen and watch.

__ _ _ _ _ __

_*_*_*_*_*_

_It's a cool autumn day. Almost like this one. You are only five but you are already graduating from the academy along with less than a handful of other students- it had been an exceptional year, a one in a million excellent year. You look over at the kid leaning back against a tree. No emotions are really prominent on his face but you are intrigued by his mask. You had never really talked to him before; he was the kind of kid that stayed out of every ones way. Later that day you here your name called out with some others as you are assigned to Genin teams. First day of training and you're with your new team. Another girl and two boys including the boy with the mask. It was weird to have a team of four. But all of us had graduated at such a young age that they had no other choice. Your new sensei stands before all of your. He's much taller than you and has messy blonde hair. You all introduce yourselves. It gets around to the kid with silver hair and a mask. "My name is **Kakashi Hatake**." He tells you all unenthusiastically._

__ _ _ _ _ __

_*_*_*_*_*_

**Oh God**, you think. Your heart drops further than you can even imagine possible.


	3. 3 x Reminiscence

Cheers to everyone who is reading this still and thank-you so much to the wonderful review by KakashiKrazed it was simple but it really made my day. So virtual muffin to you! XP

2 reviews so far, ok but please send them in with suggestion or even to say you liked it (hope you do anyway) This chapter is mainly Kakashi's PoV and tried to make the dialogue between the two slightly witty and funny- I don't think i succeeded but if you like it or agree with me that's what reviews are for.

I will update after 2 more reviews (that's all! most people ask for 10 or something x) Virtual cupcakes with sprinkles this time for everyone.

Riverflowstoyou

_

* * *

_

_To kill a loved one is hard, but to kill a friend must be harder. A childhood friend you didn't know you had is now your bull's-eye target. All the memories left unearthed. What's the difference? Is he a stranger or is he something more? Moments ago you didn't know his name, now a whole world of memories has opened up. Why is it now a whole new situation? You've killed many men before, but you never got attached or had a past with them. Now this man with one touch, in one second has changed everything._

_Damn you Kakashi Hatake!_

_Damn you!_

_Kakashi's PoV_

We were shrouded in silence the whole way to the apartment. It was odd for the streets to be empty at this time in the afternoon but for precaution I took the longer, inconspicuous route. Not that I was going to complain- it gave me a chance to get my thoughts together. Here in my arms was not only one of my greatest childhood friends, but also a girl that had a terrible life and the last time I saw her she was being chased by the village soaked in blood. I shook off that last memory. I looked down at the woman in my arms. She was petite and still so much smaller than me. I couldn't stop thinking how much her thick, deep purple hair had grown. She had grown a side swept fringe that at the moment covered her left eye. Her face was free from any possible blemishes- like porcelain but she had a natural rose hint in her cheeks. Her big eyes that fitted her head better now she was older and her face had grown, but the overall impression of a delicate china doll was still prominent.

_She hadn't been delicate when she was younger though_, I thought looking away from her perfect face. Looking up at the clouds I sighed at the memories. She was always the feisty member of the team, almost the joker in some circumstances. I chuckled softly to myself as I recall the fights she and Obito had got into with dominance issues (how they got into those arguments when I had been team leader made me chuckle louder) and even me and her had our own arguments over small issues that seem pointless now. I ignored her when she looked at me eyebrow raised due to my chuckles. I look down and smile noticing her blush as she looks away and closes her eyes. She could be sweet and delicate as well though- she just hated to show it.

I looked up at the red sky as the sun began to set. The long route had taken longer than expected, probably as I had been walking slowly due to obsessive thinking. We finally reached the apartment, I looked down at Shizuka who had her eyes closed but her breathing indicated she wasn't asleep, probably just thinking. I used the opportunity to look down at the arm that wasn't wrapped around my neck. It was pale and perfect like her face and surprisingly clear of scars or other physical injuries. He hand was slim and elegant even when it was covered with a leather glove she had pulled out earlier. I opened my eye fully as I now fully recognised it- after all this time she still had them. I closed my eyes then in frustration as I suddenly remembered why she wore them and why my touch earlier had caused her pain, I wanted to slap myself there and then at my stupidity. Her eyes suddenly snapped open and looked confused at my face.

"You stopped?" Oh so she had been meditating, using my regular movement as others would use music or running water.

"Yeah this is home." I held her slightly tighter to use one hand to turn the door handle. I stepped inside my apartment I quickly scanned the room to check it wasn't a mess for some unknown reason. All clear. I looked down at Shizuka who looked just like a puppy, curious and bright eyed yet she also looked lost in her own world of thoughts.

"Hey Kakashi" she squeaked. I snapped back into reality, "You can let me down now," she laughed.

"Just as I was starting to enjoy myself" I joked to avoid looking like a complete idiot. I walked in a couple of paces before setting her down carefully on the sofa.

"Well at least now I know that you get your kicks holding injured girls," she joked.

"And now I know you get yours from crashing into men and holding onto their necks when they've already put you down." I retorted.

She looked at her arms that were still around my neck and her cheeks filled with a scarlet blush and let go quickly. Turning her head away to do her cute pout. I straightened up and poked her on the back of the head, causing her to fall off the sofa.

"Ahh cut it out Kakashi, that is so childish!" she sulked but I could see in the corners of her lips the concealed smile.

"Maybe so but pouting is equally childish Shizuka."

She used the sofa to pull her self up; I outstretched an arm that she clung to. She looked up at me and blushed again.

"I can also see you've not lost your sense of balance,"

"Humph, you wish I've been on shoulder pills all day and I'm ready to collapse. The ankle isn't helping either!" She snapped back, grumbling something under her breath that I guessed had something to do with obnoxious giants.

I smirked under the mask and fought back a laugh. I was glad to see she hasn't lost any of her feisty spirit. Or she was just being a female?- it was always hard to tell with any of them.

"Hey Kakashi?" her small voice pulls me out of my thinking. I look down and see Shizuka, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?" I ask.

She looks up at me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi, please forgive me."


	4. 4 x Unexpected Guest

Chpt 4, i have to admit I didn't like writing this chapter (too much dialogue) But opens up alot more annoying questions that I know you will all appritiate ;P

Special mention: KakashiKrazed x

Hope you enjoy and keep reading none the less everyone x Riverflowstoyou x

* * *

Now is your chance. Stuff Zabuza and his painful death. You wanted to get this over quickly before you could carelessly absorb any of his other memories or worse if he awakened yours. It seems that you had a past with Kakashi anyway.

"I'm sorry," you say almost in a whisper.

Pricks of tears form in the corners of your blue eyes. You grind your teeth together in frustration; you can't understand why the bloody tears even dare to bloody form. You don't know the man despite what he showed you unknowingly. Besides that you did this all the time. You were Zabuza's greatest assassin, why should any of this even matter? Emotions should never come into the job. Your hand slowly reaches behind your back for a kunai in the back pocket of your skirt. You contemplate using your prized sword but decide it would be easier not to draw attention by using a kunai. You twist your hand to ready yourself to grab the kunai. All it will take is one well aimed stab.

"Whatever for?" He asks concerned, his visible dark eye pooling with sadness and concern.

Why does he cover his other eye, he had never covered it before. You mentally hit sense into yourself and try to focus. You can't help but flinch at his concern though but shake it off and quickly grab the kunai and hold it tightly. Even wearing the leather gloves you can imagine the coolness of the weapon at touch

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me," You tell him.

Confusion sweeps your mind, you had never before apologized- but it felt right like the right thing to do. You start to slowly pull out the kunai hoping he doesn't notice but he's distracted in souring your eyes for the cause of your apologies.

_Do it, you can easily finish it with a quick stab_, inner you shouts, _the longer you prologue it the more suspicious he will get_. You prepare yourself for the fatal blow.

"IIIiiit's Guy!" A cloud of smoke explodes near the front door and you quickly put away your kunai- a tiny part of you glad you did. "And today Kakashi Hatake you will have no choice but to be defeated by the awesome Guy!" You cringe at his confidence (putting it lightly!). "Today Kakashi we will end this draw we currently stand at with a tie breaker. A tie breaker so tedious I can only prevail and be one point ahead, resulting in me being superior and CHAMPION!" He ended his speech giving Kakashi the thumbs up and flashing his white teeth (you swear they gave a "ping")

You raise an eyebrow at this Guy who's shouting even though he's only a few paces away. He's tall like Kakashi, but he's not wearing a mask. His bowl hair cut is a shiny black and he has eyebrows- big bushy ones. You sweat drop at his egotistical ramblings that he would argue as a speech. You look back at Kakashi who has only just averted his gaze from you and lazily looks at Guy.

"Huh? Did you say something?" He asks lazily, causing you to smirk.

What happens next is close to insanity and you have to dig your nails into the palms of your hands to stop bursting out with laughter. Guy went into a frenzy of rage and almost a mental breakdown, finally cursing under his breath at Kakashi for being so "cool". His eyes snap open and dart towards you as he finally realises your presence. You look at your situation and realise that you are both practically in each others arms.

"Kakashi, can I talk to you?" He looks at you, "Privately?" He asks Kakashi but you can hear the darkness in his voice.

You freeze, cursing yourself as you fear he may also know who you are.

"Why don't you go have a shower," He whispers in your ear, sending shivers through your body. "It's through there," Kakashi softly shows you looking at a door across the room that you guess must be the bathroom.

You nod obediently and blush lightly as he kisses the top of your head through his mask. You can't help but notice Guy's fists clench tightly out of the corner of your eye. You shake off his support and hobble over to the room he pointed out. You open the door and don't look back as you quickly shut the door behind you. You kneel down and turn on the cold tap, putting your head under the running water. The impact of the ice water causes you to shiver and you pull out your head grabbing a towel to rub dry your hair. You stand up leaving the tap running to give Kakashi and Guy the impression you're in the shower. You look in the mirror and see your hair is sticking up like Kakashi's but from all angles- so that's how he does it. You run your fingers through your hair you try tame it. You put your hands to your face and groan into them.

_What the hell had I been thinking? Just going to kill Kakashi there and then. Zabuza would have killed me or something worse if Kakashi hadn't truly suffered. _Kakashi may already be attached to you but you had never stopped at mere friendship you decide.

"Urgh!" You whine into your hands.

You were going to have to stick this one out. But even as you decided you couldn't help but think you could lose more than a former friend.

_Kakashi's PoV_

I kissed Shizuka gently through the mask, inhaling her floral aroma of Hibiscus and cherry blossoms. I didn't take my eyes off her slender back as she hobbled towards the bathroom, not releasing her from my sight until she had shut the door.

"Kakashi, why have you got a minor in your apartment, and looking quite comfortable with each other?" Guy asked me, worried edges to his words.

I nearly burst out laughing. Shizuka, a minor? I had to admit she did look young for her age and just as or even more beautiful. I realised that she had barely changed from her teenage self. I corrected myself- I had never seen her in her teenage years. She had left a mere day before her thirteenth summer, left being an understatement. Fled being a better description.

"Kakashi this is a serious offence, if the Hokage or any of the elders were to find out it would mean immediate banishment from the hidden leave village and possibly the whole of Konohagakure!"

"Quieten down Guy, she's twenty five," I replied in my usual lazy tone. Glancing at his face I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Kakashi I don't like to intrude but…"

"Guy you just transported into my house."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled, "Oh yes that was because as a good rival I was coming to see if you were ok. Your team was missing you today."

Oh yes, my team. "I was busy," I said not realising my eyes had adverted towards the bathroom door.

"I can see, any way Kakashi about our match?" I sat down on the sofa and pulled out an orange book from beneath one of the plush cushions. I couldn't focus on it though; all I could think about was the sexy woman in my bathroom.

"I don't have the time right now Guy."

"So you forfeit?"

"No," I replied trying to get into the book without comparing each female character with Shizuka- she out trumped them all. I looked lazily up at Guy who should no motive of leaving soon. "Very well Guy," I sighed. "I believe although it is my turn to

choose." He nodded his head and smiled, getting into fighting stance for whatever I was going to choose.

I could choose rock paper scissors but that was too much work, and I'd have to put down the book. I turned the page and calmly stated the challenge, "First one to get a beautiful and sexy woman in their apartment. "Shizuka!" I called not lifting my gaze from the printed words that filled the page.

"Yes?" a muffled voice called back.

"What do you know? I guess I win". I said quickly turning the page.

"That's not fair!" He whined.

"You insisted," I shrugged my shoulders.

I noticed over the book at Guy who was slumped over in defeat. His head turned towards me, "Wait Shizuka. Kakashi you don't mean Shizuka Oishi? What are you up to Kakashi; she's a missing-nin!"

I rushed over to him in a blink of an eye and covered his mouth. "Yes and no one is going to find out because as far as anyone will be concerned she's just a friend visiting. I know also Guy that you won't tell them otherwise." I hated to threaten him like this but Shizuka had already had enough shit in her life and most had forgotten about her anyway. "Guy please she won't be here long and I know she'll appreciate it if you keep quiet. I know how you felt about her at the academy." _It's what all the boys had thought._

"Yes Kakashi, I will keep quiet for both of your sakes and also because rivals do not have to be enemies!" He smiled at me again.

He headed towards the apartment door with me following behind, rambling on about something or another. He stepped out of the apartment and turned around.

"Wait Kakashi,"

I shut the door. "Goodbye Guy," I mumbled under my breath.

I turned around to go sit back down on the sofa but I stopped when I saw Shizuka sitting there. She had her back turned to me. I walked over to her and knelt down besides her, she had on a simple vest top and cotton shorts. Despite being short she had long slender legs and all of her body was toned but there were no oversized muscles. She turned her head around and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm sorry about how we left. It must still be bugging you." Haunting me was a better description but I didn't want her to feel bad. I hadn't been kidding to Guy I can't even imagine the true extent to the shit she had to handle on a day to day basis.

"It's ok, come on you look exhausted, and I'll sleep on the sofa." She started to protest but I easily lifted her back into the hold I had used earlier and carried her to my bedroom.

_Shizuka's PoV_

There was probably no relationship weirder than that between Guy and Kakashi. You listened to their odd conversation and laughed at points while rummaging through your beaten rucksack and pulling on some clothes that you could sleep in. You looked out of the gap and saw Kakashi following Guy to the door, seeing your chance you quietly stepped out and jumped to the sofa landing softly. So Guy knew you, and apparently used to have a thing for you. Shuddering at this thought you crossed your legs and hummed to yourself. Kakashi finally noticed you and came over kneeling down in front of you. You couldn't help but catch your breath at the sheer magnificence of him and all you could see was one eye and his hair.

"Hey Kakashi, I'm sorry about how we left. It must still be bugging you." You mumbled knowing that the first thing he would badger you about was the apology from before.

"It's ok, come on you look exhausted, I'll sleep on the sofa." He decided picking you up in the same hold as earlier that day as you started to protest.

He carried you across the room and into the bedroom. You looked away from him as he carried you to conceal your red eyes that you knew must be burning. You had taken the gloves off on purpose- it would be easier if you knew the past he was so attached to. He pulled back the blanket of his double bed and put you down before pulling back the double sheet to just under your breasts.

"Comfy?" He talked down to you like a child. You held your pout from emerging. "If you need anything else,"

His face was inches from yours and his scent was overwhelming you. Without thinking you pulled down his mask slightly while closing your eyes and kissed him gently. The taste of his warm lips on yours caused the pit of your stomach to jump and send sensations you never thought you had through your body. You pull away and give him time to pull up his mask before you open your eyes. You want to curse yourself for not letting it last longer, as you feel cheated wanting more. Nevertheless it had been perfect for the time and you hadn't even planned it. You can see the smile beneath the mask and wish you could steal another but you stop your foolish mouth and smile sweetly back.

"Good night Kakashi." You softly whisper and close your eyes.

You keep your eyes closed as he kisses you through the mask on your cheek and leaves the room. At the sound of the closing door you snap your eyes open and clench your teeth.

_What's happening to me?_

_Damn you Kakashi Hatake!_


	5. 5 x The Nightmares Begin

_Chapter 5, there is a touch of child abuse in the first part to warn you (not too graphic though) Just thought some of you might aprietiate the warning._

_Special mention to yet again: KakashiKrazed who is still sending me reviews that make me smile and continue writing this x_

_Hope you enjoy xX Riverflowstoyou xX_

_You look up at the man in front of you. His breath isn't stale with alcohol as it usually is- making it scarier that what he was contemplating while sober. You can't escape; your back is firmly pressed against the wall. He leans down so his face is centimetres from yours, his breath is stale and his face shows only age and darkness. He had really let himself go from the toned ninja he had been years ago. Now he was lucky to get into his old ninja gear and he hadn't let the couch in years unless he was torturing you. _

"_Come on Shizuka, Daddy's only trying to help. You don't want to see the bloodline fall to ruins do you?" His gruph voice sends disturbing shivers through you. _

_He roughly grabs your wrist and tightens his grip, trying to get a response from you. He's going to be disappointed. _

"_No." You tell him sternly. _

_He freezes before you, only his grip on your wrist tightens. You can't help but let a hiss escape your teeth, it wouldn't be the first time he had tried or even succeeded in breaking a bone. You had never defied him his dirty wants. You glare at him with your twelve year old eyes, defiance and confidence radiating from the pool of dark blue. _

"_Shizuka the bloodline," _

"_No this is not about the bloodline and you know it," You cut him off surprised at your new found confidence. "That is just one of your sick excuses, I'm not a woman yet so it won't make a difference. When I was six it didn't make a difference!" You scream at him, tears falling from your face onto the wooden floor._

_A rough hand comes across your cheek and causes your head to hit back hard against the wall. You can feel the wall break beneath your head. Your amazed that you've grown this strong, years ago it would have knocked you clean out. But you're different now, stronger and you know this is wrong, only now can you fight back. _

"_You are a sick twisted man, and in a couple of months I will even be of a higher status than you and when that happens I will make sure no one looks up to you again!" You shout back at him._

"_I'm your father and you will do no such thing!" He shouts back, holding my head in his hands and hitting it hard against the wall again._

"_Only in name, Minato is letting me live with him until I am Jounin" You tell him._

"_Ungrateful little bitch!" He shouts back._

_Before you can reply he hits your head back into the wall. You collapse down in a heap trying to direct your chakra to your head to give it strength. He picks you up by the collar of your shirt and picks you up like a rag doll, spitting in your face. You don't know how much longer you can take. He was going to kill you there and then. He hits you into the wall again. You scream out in pain. You can't take it anymore: Your drunken paedophile father, your oblivious mother. You want to die, but you want to live. All your dreams: Jounin, ANBU black-op, Kakashi. You freeze- you can't believe you just thought that. You scream in frustration and grab your sword from its sheath. One well aimed stab and it's all over._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Shizuka honey, are you all right?" Your mothers stammering words fill your oblivion. _

_A scream, shouting. You're soaked in blood. _

_-x-x-x-_

_Running, tears pouring down your face as the whole village chase you- your mother leading them. Accused of being a demon. You can easily out run them but your sobs tire you. You jump into a tree and sit down on a branch. Your scream is muffled as a hand covers your mouth. _

"_Ssh. I won't hurt you; I can make all the pains go away. You just need to trust me." _

_You can't see his face but his words comfort you. He removes his hand cautiously. You twist your head to see your saviour._

_You didn't know him at the time but you later learn his name to be Zabuza._

_ _ _ _ _ _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Kakashi's PoV_

My eyes snap open to the scream of Shizuka. I push off the thin blanket and roll of the sofa. I kick away the blanket that tangled at my feet and rush over to the bedroom. I remind myself to close my Sharingan eye to loose to risk of draining my chakra. I open the door and rush over to Shizuka's side. She's creaming and shaking, a thin sheet of sweat coating her body. I climb into the bed and place her on top of me, remembering how to calm someone when in a panic attack. Her little heart hammers hard against my bare chest and I struggle to keep her arms crossed over her stomach in restraint. I breathe slowly in an attempt to calm her erratic breathing. She tries to lash out against me, trapped in the crossroad of nightmare and reality.

Suddenly I can see images of a younger Shizuka and her father. I groan as I realise she's transferring her thoughts to mine. I resist the urge to let go and run away as I share her nightmare. It's patchy in places and some scenes I can only see darkness filled with emotions no girl of her age then should have. She finally comes back to reality but quickly falls back into her slumber. This time it's peaceful but there are no images- if there are some she's not sharing them anymore.

I'm shaken as I let her sleep on top of me. I knew what had been going on all those years ago but… I can't finish the thought. I don't know how. I look down at her peaceful face void of any emotions. I stroke her cheek with my thumb gently, she stirs and I swear I can se a faint smile on her lips. I look out the window- a full moon. I can't help but compare its beauty and majesty to Shizuka.

Shizuka, I promise I will protect you.

_Shizuka's PoV_

You wake up slowly to the smell of dry seat and something else that smells familiar.

"Morning." Kakashi's voice greets me.

You scream in surprised before falling off the bed and landing on your face.

"I see you're not a morning person," You look up from the floor with a groan to see him looking over the side of the bed. His creased eyes giving away the smile that was hidden by his mask.

"For someone who hides his face behind a mask you have quite the ego," You joke as you pull yourself to your feet. You're happy to note that your ankle is healed.

"And for someone who kicks guy's butts to decide her future partner you are quite the critic" He replied.

"Oh that is low!"

"Most likely," He lazily replied sitting up.

Your breath caught in your mouth as you realise he's only wearing his boxers and you had been sleeping on those sculpted abs. He walks over to you and looks down at you.

"I need to, um, change. I'm going to get changed." You stammer not able to take your eyes off the marvel before you as you head towards the door.

"Shizuka," He takes your hand and pulls you back, in one fluid motion. "Come train with me and the team today."

"You have a team?" You ask surprise. You never took Kakashi to be the sensei kind of person.

"Is it that much of a shock?" He questions. "Don't answer," he adds before you open your mouth.

"What if someone sees me and they're not as understanding as Guy?" You look at the ground asking him in a small voice. After last nights nightmare you doubt you can take another angry mob.

"I'll protect you," He says softly, lifting you chin so you're looking into his endless eyes.

"How do I know that?" You say hearing your voice break.

"I guess you'll have to trust me."

With that he pulled down his mask and closed the space between you, leaning down to plant his lips on yours. It was a simple, clean kiss but yet again your lips decided to betray you. You started to move your lips against his, slowly at first but soon faster and more ferocious. You parted you lips in a small moan that he claimed eagerly before slipping his tongue past. His hands cupped your face and sent electricity through every finger tip. You placed one hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer to you and the other played with his messy silver hair. His hands stopped caressing your cheeks and fell to the bottom of your back. Wrapping tightly around you he lifted you off the floor.

"You're going to give me neck cramp," He murmured in the kiss.

You smile and continue to rage war I Kakashi's mouth. Suddenly he leans forward and you can feel your back meet the soft blanket of his bed. Your eyes snap open when you realise where this is going. You break the kiss and push him of you with a little more force than needed. You quickly stand up and walk to the window, greedily taking in deep breaths of air. Your head is spinning with all the complications and confusing thoughts. Sure you had kissed hundreds of people to get what you needed or for the job but you had never felt this- connected – to them. A comforting hand rests on your bare shoulder.

"It's ok, I understand. I'll wait as long as you need Shizuka Oishi." Kakashi said softly over your shoulder. You shiver involuntarily in pleasure as his voice rings in your ear and his mask gently touches your cheek. "Even if you don't want this, it'd break my heart but I'd leave you alone."

You freeze as he adds the last sentence. "No, Kakashi. I just need some time." You reply hurriedly, turning around to look into his mismatched eyes.

He kisses the top of your head and half smiles beneath his mask.

"I'd love to train with your team." You decide before kissing him lightly through his mask and turning around to go into the bathroom.

You shut the door quickly behind you and race into the bathroom. You stare at the flustered girl in the mirror and splash cold water on you face.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *


	6. 6 x Meeting Team 7

_Sorry about being later than usual but I went back to the Uk for second part of Easter Holidays and was stupid enougth to leave my laptop's recharger at home! So I'm really, really sorry for everyone who's been waiting but here it is Chapt 6 (5pages on Microsoft Word,) Again not much really happening but gives you some more depth to characters which I think is important. Chpt 7 will be up soon probually before the day is out._

_Shout out to: KakashiKrazed (do I have to say more about this brilliant person?) & also _I'm-So-Loveable (For the review and for placing it as a favourite! Here's the update x) Virtual muffins and cupcakes of sorriness to everyone! Hope you enjoy!

Riverflowstoyou xxx

_

* * *

Sakura's PoV_

The gentle breeze sways the trees that surround me. A sympathy of the flowing river and the soothing rustling of the leaves fill the peaceful atmosphere and surround my senses. The sights of the clear river that flows on top of smooth pebbles. The mixed array of leaves varied in colour. From the fiery reds to the passionate oranges mixed with even the dullest browns, a masterpiece of abstract art is painted with the bright blue sky as a stunning contrast. Created even the more spectacular with the dirt sand and patches of emerald grass that scourers the area. I avert my eyes to the sudden movement of something scurrying up a trees bark. Flick them upwards as a bird flies its nest, sending a cascade of leaves to fall gently to the ground below. I look around at the rest of my team from my position on the wooden bridge.

Sasuke slouches, hands in pockets against one of the barks of the many trees. His raven hair casts shadows on his face, hiding his perfect features. His onyx eyes are closed, probably deep in thought as I watch him from afar. Sighing I shake my head and avert my gaze back down from my love to the printed words and numerous diagrams that fill the pages of my book. I leaned back, holding onto the wooden rail with one hand to stop myself from falling into the river below. I continue to read in depth to pass the time but also to stay above everyone else- I may not be the best fighter but I could try my best to learn. I turned the page, and continued to expand my knowledge on chakra control. I rolled my eyes as everyone's _favourite _hyperactive blonde ninja disturbed natures peace and tranquillity with a load inward groan.

"Naruto will you shut it? Kakashi will be here, and in the meantime why don't you stop complaining and amuse yourself?" I shouted over to the energetic shinobi, who was dangerously close to the edge of the bridge.

"Like what?" He shouted back walking opposite me on the rail of the bridge.

"I don't know! What do knuckle heads do in their spare time?" I shouted back on the verge of screaming.

"Hay," Sasuke lazily piped up across from his tree, "Will you two stop being so annoying?" he called keeping his cool.

I felt my heart physically drop at his cold words. My thoughts filled with curses towards Naruto and his stupidity in making me look bad in front of Sasuke. I took in a greedy intake of the cool autumn air through my teeth to calm down and buried my face back into the wonders of Genjutsus. Naruto meanwhile was grumbling words of hatred towards Sasuke, before he settled down cross-legged in the rail.

"Morning everyone," a certain masked sensei greeted warmly, followed by a loud splash and water droplets flying everywhere. I kept my eyes engrossed in the book but waved my hand allowing chakra to seep out to protect me from the rain of river water- after watching Naruto fall in the river four times I had to come up with a solution.

Closing the book I glared at Kakashi, "Kakashi-sensei where have you been?" I commanded, pushing my book into my bag.

"Sorry," a young woman standing next to Kakashi answered, "but there was a black cat," she replied for my sensei, shrugging her pale shoulders.

"Oh yes, we've had a lot of complaints about that cat," I told her sarcastically indicating Kakashi.

The woman next to Kakashi raised an eyebrow while grinning at Kakashi. The first thing I noticed was how young she looked. She was only about a head taller than myself and her round face and porcelain complexion radiated youth, the over all effect making her look only a few years older then me. She was wearing a simple on piece outfit, which consisted of the top half of her outfit, closely resembling my dress with out sleeves, but in a stunning dark blue that reminded me of a late night sky. The bottom half, unlike my dress, was baggy three-quarters and a simple belt, which hung loosely on her hips. I also noticed the thin leather gloves she was wearing, a piece of cloth tied around her wrist and a necklace that hid under her shirt. On her back I noticed a swords sheath and I gulped, wondering why she was sporting the weapon today.

"What can I say? He's a crafty one," Kakashi defended shrugging his toned shoulders. Unfortunately we can't help but smile despite being annoyed with our sensei. There's an awkward pause in the conversation, "Well? Isn't anyone going to introduce themselves?" He asked, "She doesn't bite!" Kakashi joked.

"Much," she added loud enough for us to hear, her smile portraying the joke.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki; remember that name because I'm going to be the next Hokage- Believe It!" Naruto introduced himself, as always putting 110% into everything.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," I smiled sweetly, "Sorry about the idiot over there but unfortunately he doesn't come with volume control" I told her.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke told her.

"Hey, I'm Shizuka Oishi" she returned the introduction and smiled broadly- reminding me of a knuckle headed ninja. "And I think its fantastic Naruto is showing such enthusiasm and dedication to what he does." She copied my sweet smile but somehow twisted it to convey sourness rather than cute.

I pouted and looked over at Sasuke to ignore Shizuka. He didn't roll his eyes or even look at me, his attention was on Shizuka. He raised his eyebrow at her name and grinned smugly about something. Who ever she is, something must be up to get such a reaction from Sasuke.

_Your PoV_

Looking over at the boy with the raven hair you realise he's returning your look and you both grin smugly to each other- an Uchiha hey? You turn your head to look at the rest of the group and notice that the pinkette saw yours and Sasukes exchange of glances, and right now her face is clouded with confusion. You shake your head lightly to yourself, she wouldn't know of course- it's surprising the boy knows.

Kakashi doesn't waste anytime in setting simple tasks for the team from target practise to strength building. You join in for a while to simply check you're still up to your own standards and also to let some emotion out on the defenceless tree. Afterwards you sit back on a strong branch of the tree and look down on Team 7. You can't help but smile at Kakashi's team, playing with Kakashi's memories as if they were your own, you reminisce on your own squad just over a decade ago. The Naruto kid is a spitting image of your sensei- the 4th Hokage. From his bright yellow hair to his signature grin, Naruto holds all the physical qualities your past sensei had. Sadness sweeps over you as you realise your sensei is dead. The sudden emotion is not from Kakashi but from you. Although you cannot remember your childhood, Zabuza had warned you when he placed the mental block on your fragile mind that parts could seep out due to a number of factors (as you found out harshly last night), but also events you were told or see can release your own emotions- even if you can't remember. As you look down at Naruto still you can't help but also compare him to Obito and his attitude towards life. The girl with the strawberry pink hair is just like Rin, even how she crushes on the Uchiha boy! Sasuke you laugh as you realise is how Kakashi used to be until he truly became part of the team- will Sasuke fallow the same route as Kakashi you don't know for sure. He's the last of the Uchihas and for surviving that way you give him credit, it can be hard having the burden living as the final member to such a great clan and noble family.

You sit there for a while, a twang of guilt filling your senses at the thought of stealing Kakashi's precious memories. That's the curse your _gift _comes with though, you can't feel guilt at this point in life- you'd go mad! Swinging your leg across the branch you drop down from your perch and land gracefully on both feet. You scan the area for the silver haired Jounin, who had sneakily walked away from his team some minutes ago. You walk over to where he was last and pull off a glove. Placing your hand on the ground you concentrate hard. An image of Kakashi walking down the river flows into your mind, concentrating even harder you find out he wanted to go to the lake the river flows into to think. You lift your hand off the hard ground and pull your glove back on.

The gentle autumn breeze teases his silver hair, swaying in the breeze in time with the leaves on the trees. His onyx eyes are closed in his head that hangs back, letting the sunshine bathe his hidden features. You walk slowly towards him; the shadows of the tall cherry trees shading your sparkling sapphire eyes and pale skin form the harsh rays. You enter the opening and mumble a "hey" to Kakashi, who opens his eye and returns your greeting. Pulling off the sword and its sheath from your back, you let it drop to the floor besides Kakashi and continue walking towards the lake. You gather all your chakra in the soles of your bare feet and step onto the water like it was the most natural thing in the world. The cool water feels good on your feet and you lift your face to let the suns rays shine on your face.

"You're glowing," you jump with a little scream as you feel Kakashi's cool breath on the back of your neck- pulling you out of your inner bliss.

You turn around on the water and smile shyly, "Did I scare you?" he asks, and you can hear the humoured edge to his concern.

"Yes," you admit, annoyed that you can't lie to him.

"Oh, I forgot, you're the girl who never lies" Kakashi lazily tells you.

"Can't," you correct him sourly.

"Oh yes, I used to have a lot of fun with that," Kakashi reminisced. "Like why has your heart beat suddenly become a whole lot faster?"

You bite your cheek and give Kakashi your most sour look before admitting, "Because you're so close to me."

You can see him smile beneath the mask, clearly enjoying his little game. "What like this?" he asked smugly taking another step forward so your bodies were touching.

"Yes," you whimper.

"And what would happen if I did this?" he whispers in your ear before taking your cheek in his hand.

You gulp, avoiding his eyes knowing that you'll get lost in the moment. You then grin as you think of what you will do.

"You'd leave me no choice but to also play dirty." You tell him in your practised low sultry voice. "You like questions do you? Well what's going through your head Kakashi?" You whisper low in his ear. You have to stand up on your toes to reach his ear but you can hear him gulp. "What do you think when I sleep on top of you, every movement causing my shirt to rise that bit further?" You slip off one of the gloves on your hand. "What do you think? What do you feel? Every time our bare skins touch?" You whispered letting your fingers run smoothly down on side of his face. You grin at the image you receive from Kakashi, "Naughty, naughty Kakashi- my breasts aren't _that _big!" You joke.

Kakashi rips down his mask and in a flash crashes his lips onto yours. You smile in victory. But his exploring tongue and rough hands that stroke your tender cheeks are all too much for you. You become lost in the moment kissing him back like there was no worry in the world. You suddenly scream as you fall into the cool water. You instinctively curl into a ball but realising it was your own clumsy mistake you straighten out. You try to kick up but the weights on your ankles are weighing you down and dragging you deeper. You pull your feet up to you and quickly pull at the strings of each in turn hurriedly, starving for air and the surge of oxygen filling your lungs. They come free and land with a small cloud of dust at the bottom. You can feel your heartbeat in your head and hold on for as long as you can. You try to build up as much chakra as you can in your feet and push off from the floor of the lake. You come out of the water more than you anticipated and fly a few feet in the air. You were never the best at controlling your chakra. You ignore yet another past memory that decides to reveal its self and scream as fall back down. Kakashi's strong arms catch you and he closes his eyes to try stay on top of the water. In a flash both of you are on the side of the lake. You roll over on the grass and splutter up water, coughing to free your water drenched throat and breathing deeply for much needed air. You collapse on you back and allow yourself to regain control of the situation. _How could I have made a pathetic mistake to lose control like that? Not just in the kiss but my own chakra. Next time the results may be deadlier. _You warn yourself. Using the blades of grass for support you sit and then stand up on both feet shakily.

"Glad to see you can finally control your chakra Shizuka," Kakashi jokes.

You jump at his sudden appearance. "You know what Kakashi," you start to angrily snap back until his deadly lips find yours again and continue to wreck havoc not just in your mouth but on your entire body. You're jelly in his hands and it wouldn't surprise you if he knew this as well. It's a simple kiss and only lasts mere seconds making you want, making you need more. He pull you into a much wanted hug and even in his embrace you melt and regret not being awake when you slept on him. You pull away slowly and look up at his smiling face; annoyed that he had composed himself for long enough to pull his mask back up. He unzips his flak jacket and takes it off. Your eyes widen with all the fantasies that torture you every time you see him. Unfortunately all he does is place it on you. It's too big on you and you probably look ridiculous but you don't care it's dry and warm so you place your arms through it and zip it up. As the zip reaches the top you realise has Kakashi's masculine scent on it. _Kill me now!_ You think.

"Cute," he says to you causing you to bow your head to hide the rosy blush on your cheeks. "You definitely would have made a sexy Jounin!" he mumbles just audible for your ears.

Your heart stops at his words and you gulp. You're not sure why though. Fear? Embarrassment? Or that you were maybe falling for the target of assassination.


	7. 7 x Demons & Nightmares

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ / WARNING:_** Warning this chapter I would rate a very strong M (sorry fans but its not because of Kakashi! I will be soon though ;P)

Start of this chapter has child abuse / rape. If this disturbs you in anyway do not read the first part in ittalics. I did warn you and I hope you enjoy the rest :)

Riverflowstoyou xxx

* * *

"_Dad? Daddy no!"_

"_What's wrong Shizuka? Don't you love Daddy? You don't want to make Daddy upset? Angry? Would you?" You flinch at his mocking words. His voice is dark, demon like. _

_He takes a step forward, fists clenched by his sides. Stepping back in fear you hiss slightly when the back of your legs hit the cold metal frame of the bed behind you. You look behind you to see what you hit and spin back around tears starting to pour out of your six year old eyes. Your father is only inches from you now, looking down on you with dark eyes only seem to be getting deeper and darker. You take in a sharp breath of fear and let out a small scream as he pushes you roughly onto the mattress._

"_No," you try to scream but it comes out in a squeak as his lips crash onto yours._

_His lips are hard and unyielding. His tongue doesn't waste anytime in clumsily raging war in your mouth almost choking you in the process as his shoves it down your throat. His hard stubble scratches at your porcelain skin and you notice the strong smell of alcohol on him- you hated it when he got like this. You try to struggle but his strong grip just tightens and you know that bruises will be left behind to keep the other company. Hopefully the worse that will happen is the odd scar and more disturbing images that will haunt your life tonight. He pushes you up the bed keeping his firm grip and shoving tongue on you. You mange to use some chakra to give you enough strength to hit him away. You roll of the bed and luckily land on your feet, you run; your hand is on the handle. You scream in pain as your feet leave the ground and you are thrown forcefully across the floor. Your head hits the metal frame that causes you to scream out in more pain. Tears are rolling down your eyes and crashing to the floor. You can almost here them and pray that he won't break anything tonight. You reach up and place your hand where you were hit- it feels warm. As you take it away you see the red liquid trickling down it._

_Your father picks you up by the collar of your cotton dress and slams you down on the mattress. When you look into his eyes now you can see only black and hate. Now he was doing this not because he could, but to make a point. He squeezes your wrists hard and still looking in your eyes he pulls at them and ties them to the headboard of the bed with his belt. You whimper in fear as he smiles as you, pulling his shirt off quickly and flinging it across the room, always smiling manically. His body is not hairy or fat but not toned either and heavy as he lies heavily on top of you. He's really let himself go in the past four months. You scream again as he digs his nails into bare flesh as his mouth claims yours again. He breaks away and watches you as you scream harder sowing amusement and joy in your fear._

_Where is Mum? You keep thinking over and over again as he looms above you. His big fingers run their way up your slim body and cling to the top of the dress. You gulp as he waits longer, prolonging the pain. You shut your eyes as he rips the dress down the middle with his bare hands, scratching you simultaneously. You look down at your scars and weep at the new bloody wounds for the collection. You scream but a large hand strikes you across the cheek._

"_Quiet baby, you love Daddy don't you?" He whispers. His breath almost choking you as the foul smell of alcohol fills your senses. _

_He finally stops and sits up plating his knee firmly between your legs. You twist and turn beneath him but unable to escape the wire bounds. You can feel the blood from your raw wrists run slowly down your arms. Your throat is raw and your voice is only a squeak. You hear the sound of a zipper. You look back at him and widen your eyes in fear as you see what he's planning- he had never gone this far. _

_You scream in agony from the shortest stab of pain yet worst you had ever felt in your young life. You wail and keep the snot and tears flowing freely as he pushes into you again. You can feel your own body scream and cry as a hot liquid flows down your thigh- virgin blood. _

_He kept pulling in and out. Kept causing pain. Using your screams of protest to just keep coming faster and harder. You couldn't stand the pain anymore. Darkness swept into your mind. _

"_What's wrong Shizuka? Don't you love Daddy? You don't want to make Daddy upset? Angry? Would you?" His mocking words echoing in your blackout._

_ _ _ _ _ _

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

You wake up in beads of sweat drenching your body. Your breathing is shallow and erratic and won't calm down. Your eyes are wide open but you can't see a thing as you try to cross the boundaries between nightmares and reality. You cry in frustration and also fright of the memories that cut you deeper than your precious sword ever could. You stop breathing entirely as you realise you're being restrained. Faster then you can count you start to struggle and scream out in defiance believing you're still in the nightmare. Images of your demon father holding you down, drawing blood, bruising your lips and any exposed bare flesh. You scream out in fear trying to pull away from the strong arms around your arms and waist.

"Shizuka, it's ok. Shizuka please you're safe. I'm here" Soft voice whispers call close to your ear.

You keep struggling, but not as much and your screams are mere whimpers but your tears are falling fast. You can't free yourself of your fathers grasp. You were only six. Too week to fight, not strong enough to even understand. You cry out again.

"Shizuka please, I'll protect you. No one can hurt you. Shizuka he's gone, you're safe." You can recognise the voice now- Kakashi. His soft whisper in your ear calms you down and shivers runs through your body as you feel his mask against your cheek.

His bare chest is under you, rising and falling against your back. You weakly smile through the tears- happy your wearing only a vest top and shorts. You love the tiny shots of electricity that are coursing though your body with every little touch. You start to calm down and forget about your nightmare instead putting all of your strength and attention in trying to slow down your erratic heart and control the sensational jumping in the pit of your stomach. _My God I wish I had been awake last night. _Kakashi squeezes you comfortingly around your waist and relaxes resting his head on the top of your head, kissing you gently through the mask. You're holding his hands that are wrapped around your waist and dig your head deeper into his embrace loving the moment. You're sitting like that for hours and for the second time in your life you feel safe and happy.

_Kakashi's PoV_

Shizuka had admitted to me when we were younger what happened behind the closed curtains and shut door of the Oishi home, but I had never felt so heartbroken in my life. It's on thing to witness a rape, but a raping of a young girl barely six that I had loved then and now was heart wrenching. On top of that I could feel her emotions, hear her thoughts and the images were so vivid I wished I could have been the one to kill that bastard. Things may have turned out different if they had. I'd be the missing-nin. It'd be worth it though. To let Shizuka grow up safe in the confines of the village. To be loved by everyone and one day become a Jounin, then the greatest ANBU possibly even the Hokage if she wished. Obito may even be alive if I had been the one to offer the killer blow to her father only in name.

I looked down at the six year old, now grown up and realised I was even deeper in love with her now than before. I chuckled to myself at the earlier conversation today, making me notice the slight riding up of her vest top with every movement and touch. How her bare skin against mine felt like fireworks may as well be exploding inside of my heart. That's how she made me feel though- like there was no worry and no tomorrow. Just her and I, in this moment now.

She had that effect on me thirteen years ago and still had it on me today.

_Your PoV_

The sun peeped through the curtains of the bedroom, shining directly on you and the man beneath you. You open your eyes upon awakening and look up at the mans face. Kakashi smiles down at you. His eyes tired and bloodshot. He had stayed up to watch over you for the second time in two nights. Your heart flips at the sweet thought and you stop breathing for a moment as the sun hits him just right so he seems to be glowing like a God. You look back down at your entwined hands and don't make an attempt to move as you study them together. He starts to softly stroke them masterfully that you can't help but smile at. He leans down and kisses through his mask at your head.

"Can't we just lie like this all day?" he pleads in a low whisper before kissing your cheek.

"You have a team to train!" I told him.

He groaned melodramatically, pleading with you to not make him. You laughed at his comedic pleads and almost agreed went he started kissing your shoulders and up. Sending Goosebumps around your body and little moans from your mouth. Your pit of your stomach flipped its familiar flip and you were loving every second. You giggled, "Nope sorry Kakashi can't afford too much attention if you hadn't forgotten!" You argued light-heartedly.

He groaned like a toddler in defeat as you unwrapped him from you and got out of the bed. You looked over your shoulder at him and caught your breath as he looked back at you.

_Oh yes,_ you thought, _so glad I stayed awake this time._


	8. 8 x Bring It On!

Ok a very long chapter! (Was going to be two but decided against it at last minute x)

Chapter mainly written to show you an overview of the Oishi Clan and it's powers but next chapter will definately show the full extent.

Hope you enjoy regardless! Shout out to: KakashiKrazed (Who i think should be applauded for always handing in a review x)

* * *

"You want me to what?" You cry at Kakashi, you hadn't realised he needed locking up in a mental asylum.

"Well seeing how I didn't want to get up this morning I decided that you can teach my team today." He replied lazily glancing down at your slack jaw. "I thought you would like it having your own team for the day. It's amazing what you can get away with if you call it training." Kakashi joked smiling to himself obviously reminiscing in past experience of abusing his authority.

"I never wanted to be a Sensei!" You argue. You don't know exactly if this is true but seeing as it came from your mouth it must be.

"Well either this or I'll go back home, either way I'm not teaching them today." Kakashi replied. You had loved how Kakashi was so indifferent and laid back but now the tone of voice he favoured was getting on your nerves in situation such as this one.

"Urgh, fine." You groan in defeat. "I'm doing it my way though," you compromised after thinking.

"Go ahead."

You roll your eyes and continue to walk towards the training grounds. Having the odd feeling that you've just been set up.

-_-_-_-_-

"What can make or break a ninja is how well he or she does in combat." You begin to lecture to the Genin, pacing around in front of them. "A ninja should know their strength and weaknesses and be able to use them against the enemy. Being able to do this make each shinobi uniquely strong. For example, Sasukes Sharingan will be seen as a big advantage to him but he needs to be able to also create plans and tactics to use it effectively. You may have close to infinite chakra or a great grasp and control over it. These are strengths but can easily be seen as weaknesses if not used properly. You also need to be able to over come your weaknesses with your strengths to ensure you become a great and strong shinobi." You shock your self at how well tour lecture was going. You had never spoken publicly before but now it sounded like you had been doing it for years- it would have put Minato Sensei to shame.

Briefly pausing to look around at the group of children, Kakashi you see out of the corner of your eye is reading one of his books. You clench your fists to stop your self from ripping the book from his hands and making him pay attention. A wave of an enthusiastic hand catches your attention and you look over to see your favourite hyperactive blond. "Yes Naruto?" You ask, shivering as you realise how much you sound like a sensei.

"What's makes you unique Shizuka-senpai?" He asks. Again you feel weird being called a senpai- it's usually bitch or some other words you don't care to repeat.

I grin smugly, "Only a foolish ninja would reveal their strengths, weaknesses and tactic Naruto." You answer. "However you shall all see if you are up to my standard, as I've decided today to test your skills and how you deal in a real situation under pressure so each of you will in turn, fight me in close combat. No weapons, apart from one kunai. Losers will have to run the village 100 times before sunset." You grin inside at their annoyed faces. And look over at Kakashi who is grinning behind his book. "Alright who's first?"

Naruto raises his hand eagerly. You sigh hoping for the Uchiha first but nevertheless you agree to his challenge. He jumped up enthusiastically and ran towards the circular opening among the trees. You take a quick scan of the area to familiarise your self with it before running over to where Naruto's standing. You make sure he doesn't see the full extent of your speed, hoping that you can catch him off guard and possibly to surprise Sasuke. I should underestimate Naruto though that could be the difference between winning and losing this match.

You both stand back from each other a few paces and get into your fighting stances. You're both grinning idiotically and you can only guess this is how you used to start combat training when you were younger.

"Begin," you call.

Naruto doesn't waste anytime in beginning and creates two other shadow clones that all charge towards you. You run towards them and slide under one of the clone's legs, quickly putting your kunai to its back. Its head spins around in surprise and amazement. It explodes into a puff of smoke.

"Strength number one: speed" you tell Naruto holding up a finger.

He catches you off guard as he kicks you to the ground. You quickly jump to your feet and prepare to destroy the other clone with the previous move but you stop. Your eyes widen and your sight becomes blurred before focusing but in tunnel vision. The outline of your sight is clouded in red. _Shit! _You curse. _How the hell is this happening?_ You move your fingers in your gloves and curse yourself again as you feel a strand of hair in one of the gloves. Naruto's no doubt. Something hits you from the side but you can't see due to the damn tunnel vision. You land on the ground roughly and slowly try to take of the glove but you can suddenly feel yourself being flung into the air. This is not going well.

_Sakura's PoV_

Humph, I guess she's not so amazing after all! She's getting thrashed by Naruto!

_Sasukes PoV_

I clenched my fists in anger and annoyance. It was painful to watch. This is supposed to be the great Oishi clan and she's getting beat up by that loser. I almost feel pity for her. I turned on my Sharingan in hope to realise this was all an act but unfortunately it wasn't. I did notice something up with her eyes though as she landed close to us. She groaned trying to get to her feet. She was moving so slowly in care and her eyes were a bright crimson. Could this have something to do with the Oishi clan's renowned bloodline? Or had Naruto punched her in the eyes?

_Kakashi's PoV_

This was bad. I could see her crimson eyes burning in the sockets. I hadn't seen her touch Naruto though. She flew through the air and landed roughly near our feet. She groaned in pain and frustration and tried get up.

"MY GLOVE!" She yelled at me.

Against my better judgement I bent down and quickly took off her glove from the hand she was holding out. Naruto shouted at me from afar but with one look he shut up. She let out a relieved breath and stood back up. I passed her the glove that she shook and let a blond hair fall out. I realised now what had happened. She kissed me quickly through my mask and turned back around to Naruto. I could feel the eyes of my students burning into the back of my head. I turned around to their slack jaws.

"What?" I asked shrugging my shoulders before turning back around to watch the rest of the fight that was already in motion.

_You're PoV_

You were feeling better than ever since Kakashi took off your glove and you were able to shake free of your clans bloodline power- there was a time and place for it. You ran behind the other clone and pinched its shoulder with chakra, causing it to like its brother explode into smoke. Naruto stood there smiling- happy I was now putting up a fight. He's like me you realise, always giving 110% even if you only need 20%. You grin back and sort through his thoughts. You could have used them against him but he was too strong for that and you didn't wish to hurt him that way. You laugh out loud as you come across his unique jutsu. Another similarity- you're both jokers. You contemplate using it against him but decide to try keeping your chakra against the Uchiha. You know you'll need it. Naruto jumps and create another shadow clone in the air but you know which is his. You let the clone attack you and watch in enjoyment as _you _turn into the real Naruto. The clone punches Naruto hard in the gut, receiving a punch from the real Naruto before turning into smoke. With deadly silence and speed to run up to behind Naruto and put your kunai to his neck.

"You win," he applauds. You release him and kick him gently in the back in a friendly way. He turns around and smiles. "I guess I had no chance!" he admits.

You act out trying to decide before telling him a firm "No."

He starts to walk back over to the group. "Naruto?" You call. He turns around and raises an eyebrow, "Better get running before the Ramen shop closes!" You remind him adding in the little threat after exploring his thoughts.

He groans and cries in surprise before racing off to run around the village. You turn back to Kakashi and Sakura. _Wait wasn't there three?_ Someone coughs behind you and upon spinning around you grin.

"I'm next." He commands. You just realise the advantage it would be to go second. To have seen you in combat would mean it would be easier to formulate tactics to overcome your strengths and exploit your weaknesses. Shame you barely had to try with Naruto.

"Bring it Uchiha!" you tell him mimicking his attitude.

He doesn't waste anytime in starting the match, already bringing out his kunai to try getting an early quick swipe.

"So hasty, I never said to begin!" You laugh dodging his attack. "Begin!"

This will be interesting you think as you begin the assault on the Uchiha.

He's harder to fight than Naruto, his Sharingan doesn't help either. The Uchiha clan was definitely living up to all your expectations. You both jump back before running towards each other. Punches and kicks are aimed and missed in the intense fight between you both- but you've not gone undefeated in a fight for nothing. You jump high as he tries to head butt you. You land on a branch of a cherry blossom tree to perform a number of hand signs and jump back down placing your hands flat on the ground. The earth literally flips and Sasuke is sent flying over your head and through the leaves of the tree out of surprise rather than the jutsu- it won't take him by surprise twice. You let the ground fall back into place and do another series of hand signs to retreat underground to avoid his fiery ball of inferno. He looks around for you but he must have known about this jutsu as he jumps seconds before you can grab his ankle to drag him under. You jump out of the earth and pant hard. Smiling as you try to decide if this was training or personal.

It's impossible to land a direct hit on him with his Sharingan practically predicting your next move but he's trying just as hard to land one on you due to your speed and agility. You do a couple of back handsprings until your feet touch one of the barks of the trees. Building chakra up in the soles of your feet you push off and lunge towards the child. He ducks to avoid you and catches a foot. He swings you around once and let's go but you're too fast and grab the collar of his shirt to replicate the move. He barely flies a metre and causes you to lean back to avoid a high kick, you sweep your foot to try trip him up but he jumps to avoid it before aiming an accurate punch at you. It hits you in the gut and you fly back more than a couple of feet.

There's no way you can defeat him a close range with his Sharingan, but no weapons means you can't launch a weapon surprise attack. You can picture a light bulb above your head as you think of an idea- you don't like it but it's what you would do in the situation. You shift your weight backwards, causing you to dismount from a backwards summersault but land on your feet. Sasuke is holding his ground waiting for you to strike. You grin smugly and pull off your gloves. Kakashi looks up from his book, his eyes widening in fear as he sees your bare hands. He shakes his head slowly at you, you interpret it as a warning but you ignore him. You put your gloves slowly in your pocket and look up at the boy grinning. You take a few steps back before you start to run full speed towards Sasuke. He keeps his ground and braces himself for any attack.

"Sasuke don't let her touch you!" Kakashi yells.

You roll your eyes at Kakashi and keep running full speed at the Uchiha. Sasuke looks taken aback. He can either let you touch him and defend or… He steps to the side at the last second allowing you to race on past. You quickly jump into a tree before he can notice your position- even with his Sharingan.

_Sasukes PoV_

Urgh Kakashi, what are you up to? I have the perfect position to take her down, why would I want to dodge? She moves so fast but that doesn't matter. Urgh whatever. I stepped to the side to avoid her all in the space of a second from Kakashi's warning. Surprisingly she kept on running. I looked over my shoulder but she was already gone! Trying to sense her chakra remains that she must have used to run so fast I widened my eyes as I realised she hadn't used any! How can someone run so fast and not use any chakra at all. I smiled to my self- oh she's good.

_Kakashi's PoV_

How could you, how can you even think about it Shizuka? _That's cheating Kakashi, you shouldn't interfere! _I felt like someone had punched me in the gut. Shizuka? I looked around but it seemed no one had heard her- she must be talking to me with thoughts. I couldn't face her, she must have jumped into one of the trees but she had been too fast for my Sharingan and I doubt Sasuke had time to see her location. I looked over at Sasuke, he didn't show it but he was bewildered maybe even afraid.

_Your PoV_

You take out the kunai from your belt with a quick fluid motion, being careful not to rustle any leaves and give away your position. You'll only get one shot. With a quick flick of your wrist you send the kunai flying towards Sasuke. You hear Sakura and Naruto shout out at Sasuke and he moves at the last second. You didn't hear Kakashi call out and you can only guess he knows your ulterior motive. You jump down out of the tree as the Uchiha fires another wave of fire at you. You glance behind you at the chard tree and laugh at it. Sasuke runs towards you with his kunai out and jumps in the air preparing to slash you with it when he falls; you have a different plan though and run beneath him. You run towards the tree where your knife is and check the tree bark. Your eyes light up as you realised you had hit exactly what you wanted. Pulling the kunai out of the tree you let a strand of his hair fall into the palm of your hand. Images that you know are the boy's past. Most of it is full of hatred and desire for power but one person and one memory stands out the most. You don't even have to warp it as you make him remember all of his pain. You can't pay much attention to your surroundings as you consume his memories- the only flaw in such an incredible ability – but you can hear Sasuke as he calls out in fear and clutches his head to try ripping out the images.

_Sakura's PoV_

"Sasuke!" I cried out as he collapsed to his knees shouting in pain and defiance. "Kakashi what's happening?" I sobbed tearlessly.

I look up at my sensei, which is glaring at Shizuka with hatred. "Sensei!" I call to him again.

"She's using the Oishi clan's most exceptional ability." He growled back at me, not taking his eyes off Shizuka. "You see her eyes?" He asked me. I looked over and saw that her pupil and colour in her eyes had turned a bright crimson. I nodded, "I'm guessing when she threw that kunai she wasn't aiming for Sasuke but for something like his hair or piece of clothing."

"But why?" I asked flinching as Sasuke roared out in anger.

"When she touches something, her bloodline allows her to see its past."

"That is amazing."

"Indeed, the Oishi clan is amazing. Before my time they used to be the clan everyone feared and awed. They also had terrible feuds with the Uchihas which makes you think if _this is_ training. However, most of them died and the only ones left could not give birth due to freak medical conditions. That woman there is the last of the clan, as Sasuke is the last of his." He lazily tutored me.

"That's very well Kakashi but what about Sasuke?" I asked annoyed, looking back over to my love. Shizuka was walking slow and cautiously towards him.

"Well Sakura as she can see all of his memories, emotions and thoughts all she's doing is exploiting them and using telekinesis I guess, to make him relive those dark memories." I understood now why Kakashi hadn't wanted her to touch Sasuke; this was pure torture watching him so I can only start to imagine what Sasuke was going through.

"Wait, she can speak and show you images using her mind?" I asked surprised. This clan must have been a force not to reckon with.

"She can, not all of the clan could although. Our sensei, the 4th Hokage unlocked that very unique gist when she was about nine. She herself is to be applauded though. She had a promising future; she probably would have made ANBU black-op standard at fourteen most probably if she had stayed." My mouth must have dropped to the floor in shock as Kakashi looked at me for the first time during the fight. "She surpasses me Sakura; she made Chunin with me at the age of six and would have been Jounin at thirteen." He turned and looked back to watch Shizuka and Sasuke. She was knelt before him. He wasn't fighting or lashing out at her though- most likely couldn't. Naruto and Sasuke had no chance with defeating her. I gulped- and it was my turn next.

_Your PoV_

You reach Sasuke and kneel in front of him, playing with the strand of his hair in your fingers.

"Do you give?" You ask him punching his face.

"No!" he roared, before closing his eyes in pain as he relived his memories with a bit of a twist on your behalf.

"Then you are a fool!" You tell him sternly before pinching his shoulder with chakra. His body went limp and collapsed to the ground as he fell unconscious.

You drop the strand of hair and pull out your gloves. You pull them slowly on before picking Sasuke up and walking over to the rest of Team 7 minus Naruto. You avoid Kakashi's burning eyes as you place him down.

"He's ok; he'll be a bit more grumpier than usual when he wakes." You say softly not standing back up. "Sakura," You call over to her. She flinches as you call her name. "Your turn." She visibly starts to shake and you raise an eyebrow at her as you realise it's out of fear. Looking up at Kakashi you ask him through his thoughts: _Was it something I said?"_

He looks down at Sakura and back to you, "I told her a bit about your successful childhood and I doubt what you did to Sasuke helped." He lazily says but you can practically taste the sourness in his voice as he mentions Sasuke.

You look back over at Sakura who looks like she may collapse any second- fighting her would be too easy. You reach over and take her hand. She freezes in fear at the touch.

"Don't worry it doesn't work when I wear gloves, your clever sensei came up with this alternative. It's better than what I used to have to do." You cringe as you look back at the bandages that would wrap up your hands like a mummy. Very impractical as you couldn't hold anything never mind wield a weapon when you sported them. "Look I think your special talents or abilities doesn't lie in fighting but chakra control." _Don't tell your sensei that his thoughts told me the same thing! _You wink at her and smile at the returned grin. "I'm not an expert but here's a simple medic-nin recovery move." I placed my hand over a past scar on Sasukes arm and closed my eyes in concentration as I healed it until it was no longer visible.

"Wow," the pinkette whispered to herself as she watched in amazement.

"Ok now you try it, don't worry I'll tell you exactly what to do," _I'll keep it in your head though so Naruto can't even try and replicate it, not that he has sufficient chakra control anyway. This will be your special technique which will make you an individual ninja. _Your smile broadened as she smiles at you, grateful you was teaching her this. You liked the idea as well, Kakashi spent way too much attention and training focused on the boys.

You guided her through the basic healing and soon she had fully healed the ugly bruise on Sasukes cheek. She looked up at you and smiled.

"I did it!" She squealed with delight hugging you in happiness.

"I can see, I only wish I was a medic-nin to be able to teach you more." I told her glumly. I could see by her face though she wasn't put down. "Now about our fight? Or are you going to do the laps with Naruto?" You ask her. She froze again and stared wide eyed at you.

"But, but you said..." She stammered.

"I'm joking Sakura!" You tease.

She playfully punches your arm and you stand up.

"Well I guess that's it." You announce, rubbing your hands together.

"Not so fast Shizuka," You twirl on the heel of your foot to where the voice comes from. A smile playing on your lips as you realise who is next to take up your challenge.

"I still haven't faced you!" The lazy voice of the masked marvel challenges.

"Bring it on Kakashi!" You tell him mimicking his lazy voice.


	9. 9 x Old School Reunion

_Ok, a bit longer than usual but went back to school this week (Yes i am still in school!) and on top of that had to do a Statistics coursework. Here's the next chapter then x _

_Shout out to KakashiKrazed as always x Put up a new story as well the other day so check it out x (StarCrossed Perfection, Kiba-Oc, Shikamaru-Oc I'll continue after one review so i know someone is reading it x)_

_AnYwAy EnJoY x Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

You pick up your weapons from the ground and slot them into the appropriate pockets and bands. Picking up your prized sword last and slinging its sheath onto your back. You take out two pieces of scroll paper from a pocket and hold one out to Kakashi who looks at it confused.

"If I'm going against you I want you and myself to go all out, no holding back. I created these for when I wanted to face Jiraiya." You explain solemnly.

You only know this because you've touched the paper before. You can remember all the hard work and dedication you put into making these two pieces of paper. All in the hope that when you became Jounin your sensei would let you fight his previous sensei and one of the Sannin. You look up at Kakashi to see that he has reviled his Sharingan eye.

"Place it over your heart and it's: Usagi, Hebi, and Saru." You tell him forming the hand signs.

You laugh to your self, it had taken ages to realise it was those three signs in order. How many times had you ended up setting fire to yourself or being almost killed by explosions? You had never minded, it was always a dream to go up against Jiraiya. He copies your hand signs perfectly at the exact same time as you, making you realise with his Sharingan you didn't have to tell him.

"What these do is protect you with a low level of earth chakra, it doesn't protect you however if the attack isn't deadly. When you get hit by a deadly attack it'll protect you but disappear."

"How will you know when it's gone?" Kakashi asked.

"Five seconds after it disappears it will send you an electric shock." You answer, "Only a small one!" you add hastily after seeing a hint of worry on everyone's faces.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and nods at you to show he's ready. You decide to make the first move. Your other two fights had been defensive- you fancied a change of pace to make it interesting for yourself. You punch and hold his hand that had the same idea as you. He's holding you punch as well, so you're locked in a stale mate. You make sure Kakashi can see your grin before head butting him in the gut. He lets go slightly but doesn't move, doesn't matter it's just enough to escape his firm grasp on you. You smile to your self- first hit of the fight and everyone knows whoever hits first gets last hit. You jump up in the air and bring down a foot on his head, you hear your foot collide but when you look down you see a thick log. You scowl and look around, jumping at the last second to avoid his ground hog deception technique and being pulled down. You take the opportunity to show off your element. You groan as you lift the earth from the ground, creating a wall of soil that towers before you- Kakashi stuck in the middle. You gather chakra in your feet before pulling out your long glinting sword from your back. The first step on the wall is a careful one but soon you're running as fast as you're allowed as you sprint up the wall towards Kakashi. Your eyes widen in shock but also in fear as a blinding light emerges from the wall near Kakashi, causing you to jump and backwards summersault off the wall just before lightning impacts with your stomach. You land on the floor rougher than usual and look up. The sound of chirping birds fill your ears and the sight of Kakashi tearing through the wall widens your eyes. _What jutsu is that? _You wander.

Kakashi lands on the other side of the wall but you soon see him again as soil falls like rain down to the ground in hard slabs. You dodge out of the way keeping the same distance from Kakashi. Now it's his turn to smirk.

"Impressive," you compliment, gripping your sword tighter ready to strike.

"Chidori," he calmly says before forming hand signs faster than anyone you had ever witnessed.

He lunges at you again, you let out a little scream as you put up your sword shrouding it in chakra and hoping it holds out. You duck as you here a crack and narrowly miss the lightning. You sweep your foot and trip him up; making sure the stings from one set of weight around your ankle attaches itself to his shoes. The weight unties itself from your ankle and you run quickly away and jump into a tree. You pant hard and feel pricks of tears forming in your eyes. Your prized and loved sword that you treasured with your heart and soul lies broken on the ground next to Kakashi. Anger bubbles inside of you and you forget about everything. Zabuza, Haku, the protective scrolls across both of your hearts. All you can think about is killing Kakashi. You pull hard at the string of the other weight and let it drop to the floor- not caring that your position has just been giving up. You cry out as they do in wars and run the fastest you've ever run towards Kakashi. He seems dazed by your momentary lack of control and simple moves to the side before a hard collision. You turn on your heel and hit him with a series of punches and kicks. He dodges them all before landing his own on you with deadly accuracy. You fly at the last and hardest kick and fall to the ground. You get you your feet and feel the tears dampening your cheeks. You take a breath of soothing air and calm down slightly, knowing you'll need your mind focused to defeat him. You run towards him again but instead it's you that turns at the last second as you begin to circle him faster and faster. The point of this is to create a minor vortex, depriving him of oxygen making him weak. You then pull kunai out of a pouch and lunge each one at him in turn, connecting each one to chakra strings to hold him down like a trapped animal. You stop when the last of your kunai and shurikan are gone, sure you've got him. The dust around him clears but all you can see is a small hole in the ground. He grabs your ankle and pulls you under. He stands above you and looks around quickly when you explode into smoke leaving a flower in your place. You're standing behind him a distance away. Blood forms on your thumb as you run it hard against a canine. Kakashi does the same.

"Summoning jutsu!" You both call simultaneously after forming the needing signs.

Smoke explodes from under both of your hands and you laugh gently when you see who he's summoned. A brown droopy eyed dog appeared in front of him. A blue vest across his back and a forehead protector spanning his fuzzy forehead- Pakkun. He growled before loosening up.

"Mistress Oishi?" He asked confused. "Why it is you! My nose has never been happier to smell your scent!" He cried.

"Uhh Pakkun. We're in the middle of something." Kakashi said to his companion.

"What?" the dog replied before he looked at the two of you and realised. "What!?!" he yelled at his master. "No way, I am not attacking mistress Oishi!" he argued with Kakashi. You folded your arms in both amusement and smugness.

"Pakkun," Kakashi sighed.

"No way, now if you need me I'll be over by that delightful tree." He told his _master_ before stomping dramatically off towards said tree.

Kakashi gawped after him and you had to use all your strength to muffle your laughter. Kakashi's head turned back in your direction.

"That was a dirty trick." He said plainly obviously embarrassed of being shown up in front of his pupil.

You laughed out loud and nodded. The area around you was clear of any summoning, but that was the point. Kakashi was behind all his detached and emotionless image was one of the proudest men you had ever known- one who hated to be shown up. He lunged towards you while you were distracted from laughing, causing you to back flip onto the river. You go down to your ankles before your chakra kicks in and raises you to the surface. This is hard; Sasuke was a sprint down a dusty road compared to your former silver haired team mate.

_Sasukes PoV_

_I was going to kill that woman! _I clutched my spinning head as I sat up quickly. I rolled away from Sakura and clutched the blades of grass tight as I dry heaved.

"What did she do to me?" I growled a Sakura, not moving from my position.

"Um, oh her bloodline means she can see the past of…"

"I know that!" I growled at her again angrily tightening my grip on the earth. I stared hard at the grass wishing it was that Oishi bitch's face so I could claw her eyes out. "But how did she show me?"

"She can transfer her thoughts to yours," Sakura stuttered scared- not that I cared. I looked up at the bitch fighting my sensei. It seemed neither of them had the upper hand just yet. I turned on my Sharingan to get a better look at the intense fight. It was going so fast, I doubted Sakura could follow most of the fight. She back flipped to avoid a hit from Kakashi and landed on the rivers surface before swiftly jumping back off it and landing on the other side of the river. She froze all of a sudden. I looked over at Kakashi who was shaking slightly from exhaustion and concentration.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu," He called over to Shizuka.

I looked at him confused but allowed myself not to show it. _But what was this jutsu?_ I couldn't help but wander.

_Your PoV_

_What the hell was happening?_ You wandered, stuck immobilised. You couldn't even blink or avert your gaze.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu," Kakashi called over to you, smugness radiating out of his voice and words. "You wouldn't know it of course; it's saved to be only taught to AnBu black-ops." He walks closer and closer to you until he's in your face.

You'd glower at him but your face is frozen in a smug smile. Ironic really. He takes out a kunai and is about to put it to your neck when he too freezes. He looks surprised. _Look at my hands! _You tell him in his thoughts. He looks down without moving his head and smiles. Out of your fingers are up to near a hundred chakra strings each of them controlling a different major limb in Kakashi's body. You hadn't had to move an inch of your body- just concentrate. Unfortunately you can't move any of his limbs as your fingers are still and frozen like ice.

"What do you know stale mate?" Kakashi jokes.

_I'll break if you do. _You simply reply.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, "Now I wonder if you can lie in your thoughts?"

He shakes his head and looks at the ground a coy smile playing on his lips. You raise your eyebrow and widen your eyes in surprise as you realise you have control over your body again. You cut off your chakra strings as you flip away from the swing of the blade Kakashi swipes with. You build up your chakra once again but direct it towards the water forming a sword of water in your hands. Leaf style crescent moon dance you scream with your last push of energy. You perform the strike but Kakashi strips the forehead protector from his head and wraps it around his knuckles. The water hits the metal and scratches it only slightly, Kakashi was pushed back slightly but quick on his toes he runs to behind you. You feel a point in the same place on your back as your spine.

"Looks like I win." Kakashi tells you.

"Are you so sure?" You ask.

He looks down and you smile as he tenses up, having not realised the kunai digging into his side; just below the ribs. You smile and look up at him.

"Two, one..." you count down before falling to the floor as electricity courses through your body only adding to the exhaustion. You roll over chuckling softly at underestimating the shock. Kakashi rolls over to and you forget everything by just one glance into his mismatched eyes.

Kakashi gets to his feet first and holds out a hand that you take shyly to help you up.

"Tie," you announce panting.

"Oh no, it's whoever got shocked first!" Kakashi argues amazing not showing his fatigue as easily as you. You're too tired to argue, and even if he has a way of knowing who was _killed_ first you're sure it was you. You had seen his move a mile off, which was how you were so prepared. "Sasuke, truthfully." You spin around and look at the now conscious Uchiha. He blazing red and black eyes the focus of your attention. "Who was shocked first?"

Sasuke looks at you both before looking down in thought. "Shizuka, sensei." He answers.

You're frozen in shock but you don't feel as bad as you thought you would. You do however feel tired. You had used a lot of chakra in your fight, and even though you can mould and control it like an expert you're an amateur in controlling how much you use. The ground beneath your feet starts to spin. Your vision switches from Kakashi looking at you worried and shouting something at you to darkness. You feel the ground hit your head. The oddest words echoing in your mind as you descend into oblivion. You don't even know the voice.

"Only a man you can defeat you in combat is worthy." The voice tells you, "Only that man can you allow to continue the clan bloodline."

_What the fuck? _You wander before all thoughts disappear.


	10. 10 x The Hearts Betrayal

_Ok, Ok I'm sooo sorry it's taken so long but it's coming up to exam season and I've had serious writers block X( I wrote this chapter about 4 different ways and finally decided on this one. _

_For all you Kakashi fans YES it's finally time for the M warning! And yes it is Kakashi x _

_Need I say it? Guess who's getting a mention? KakashiKrazed ----- ISASTAR ! And thank you to anyone who has put up with the wait for this chapter._

_Warning: uploading of chapters may be a bit slower than normal because it's coming up to exam season (GCSE) and as well as that I'm also working on a Kiba X OC / Shikamaru X OC Romance that I recommend you check out :P I will continue them both but it'll probably be whichever I know what to write or whichever gets the most love by fans which will have faster postings x So there you go a little challenge x :P Enjoy x_

_Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

You groggily wake up in the dark confines of Kakashi's bedroom and smile before anything else. No nightmares. The smile fades as fast as it came as you look out of the crack in the curtains into the obscurity that was night; there was still time for past demons to resurface and wreck havoc on your mentality. You sit up far too quickly, as a result sending the room spinning and your body collapsing beneath you, head pounding hard. You had used up a lot of Chakra with Sasuke and drained it near to empty with Kakashi. _Kakashi_. His name now wielding the power of sending blood rushing to your cheeks and swooning at the mere thought of him. You were right- you were tired.

You reach out beneath you and the soft material and pull out a hard object that your back complained to. Your eyebrow raises as you realise its Kakashi's bingo book. The binding is frayed but still going strong while the pages have lost their fresh off the printing table and are stained yellow with time and age. Curiosity gets the better of you and you can't help but gently pull on the corners as you start to skim through to the letter "O". All of the pages are filled with statistics and data of individual people- the wide variety of both missing-nin and exceptional shinobi originating from across all five great shinobi nations. In the margins and white space of each page Kakashi's chicken scratch writing fills in additional detail and notes. Some pages even have bent corners or tags for quick and easy access to certain pages. You can almost imagine Kakashi lying down on the bed at all hours flicking through in the same manner you are. The bedside light casting shadows on his face and the opposite wall highlighting features but also hiding some. Pen in hand as he writes feverishly down new information on shinobi and brushing up on old enemies or even allies that a mission may call to reacquaint with. You linger only twice on the pages of Zabuza and Kakashi. They were both former AnBu – Kakashi had even been squad captain. He had never liked or hated it though, merely seeing the job as his duty of an exceptional shinobi. His page is blank from any scribbles and extra notes, his photo of himself in his AnBu attire.

When you turn to "Oishi" however you almost gasp in astonishment at how many words fill your page. Loose papers fall out of the book that has his signature handwriting filling the lines. Your photo is clearly and understandably out of date. Your hair is just past your shoulders and even then it had the kink that lay just below your earlobe, small enough for most people to not recognise but the first thing you always noticed when brushing it or looking in a mirror. It's still the deep purple it is now slightly lighter due to youth or even a good summer – a natural colour that no believed. Your eyes are big with the same youth but you're glad they now fit your head. Over all you look like a stranger that you've seen before but you will never be able to make the connection. You occupy yourself with reading the number of notes that Kakashi had filled the pages with. Your eyes widen. Everything about has been put down. Not just your best and worst Jutsu's but apparently your favourite colour, memories he and you had shared as well as a tick sheet with all the places he'd looked for you.

You jump and slide the book back under where you found it as the very man enters. He's obviously more tired than you as he is still wearing his ninja gear, minus the green flak jacket, shoes and headband. You let out a sigh of disappointment. Kakashi visibly cringes as he realises you're awake. "Oh, sorry." He apologises. "Force of habit," he defends himself as he goes the leave the room.

"Wait!" you call before he leaves. He stops where he's standing and back tracks a step or two. Turning his head in your direction he raises his eyebrow questionably.

You gulp and freeze, not entirely sure yourself why you had stopped him. You were as tired as him and all of this was only a mission- wasn't it. Despite any reasoning your head debates, it seems your heart has control over your mouth and bloodstream as you feel it pound harder in its chest fit to burst. As long as you can remember it had never reacted in this way and your mouth had never betrayed you so much in your memories.

"Oh, no." you sarcastically call out placing a dramatic hand to your forehead. "Nightmares!" your purposely bad acting causes him to chuckle and your self to visible swoon.

He walks over slowly. Your breath catches in your throat as you stare mindlessly into his gorgeous mis-matched eyes. He stops in front of you and sits on the side of the bed, a half smile playing on his lips. Your yelp verges on becoming a scream as he pokes you square in the centre of your forehead. You clutch to the sheets to prevent yourself from toppling off. You were always bad when taking hits. As you steady your self you pout and growl at him. You squeak as he cradles your head in his hands.

"You're tired, get some rest." He asks of you planting a butterfly kiss where he poked you.

His hands linger too long afterwards, giving your heart to commit the final betrayal. Your fingers catch on the top of his mask from either side and pull down. He seems hesitate but allows you to. Closing your eyes you lean in to kiss him on his soft lips.

Your lips slowly move against your lovers lips, nibbling gently on his lower lip. His tongue reacts accordingly, reaching out hungrily but for the time being hesitantly to enter your mouth. No thoughts, just the moment. Your mouth opens more and your own tongue caresses his. You both stay like that for a long time. Kakashi sitting on the side of the bed with a hand on your face, with your body sitting up and having to use both hands to support your dizzying body. Slowly exploring and learning each other, while your own blood sets on a blazing inferno with each brush of his tongue and each moan he accepts from you. Neither of you can take it much longer. His hungry mouth adds more flame and passion to the embrace. Your aching body wanting the feel of his sculpted body against yours, pulls him on to the bed and on top of you. His wandering hands waste no time in exploring your body. Running smoothly and softly under your shirt- an act that he has dreamt of for so long. Down your strong arms, around your soft back, nothing g was left out while the other stayed put on your thigh to caress. Every touch, every caress sends pleasurable shivers rocketing through your body. The pit of your stomach flips inside of you and series of whimpers and moans escape your mouth in encouragement. You feel the elegant fingers belonging Kakashi brush against the wire of your bra. His hand dances around the clasp and in one swift motion you help him remove your shirt and bra. Aching for the feel of his bare skin against of your own you rip off his shirt and pull him closer to you. Kakashi breaks the kiss and looks down at you with eyes of both lust and love. Afraid to break eye contact you watch him with a lustful smile as he manoeuvres down your body and his fingers clasp around the waistband of your shorts. His lingering hands lay wait and he raises an eyebrow with question. You growl in the back of your throat and kiss his deeply for permission to which he growls animalistic back into yours and pulls them down to your knees, leaving it up to you to shimmy out of the offending item without breaking the addicting kiss.

He wasted no time in breaking the kiss once more to receive your trademark pout. But another feeling erupted inside of you as he starts to drag your underwear down your toned legs in a too slow, too sensuous manner that nearly undoes you there and then. You squirm beneath him in anticipation yet as soon as you're free of your last offending article of clothing you moan at the sensation he brings to you. His fingers are gently running their way back up the inside of your thigh causing your head to be thrown back against the pillow. His face is mere centimetres from yours but his mis matched eyes never left your face, instead watching as he traced circles on the sensitive skin but never got near enough to go beyond teasing.

Unable to take anymore you push on his chest, flipping him over with a quick kiss to his lips before you too make your way down his body. You throw him one last lustful glance as you unzip his trousers, the last real barrier between you. His hands run through your long tangled hair. Hooking his waistband and boxers with your fingers you can't help but hastily remove them. His member strained against the fabric as you pull them off and you swallow in anticipation as it sprung free. The pooling ache inside of you increases tenfold. Your heart is beating fast and erratic. Your stomach flipping, butterfly's spinning, acrobats flying. It was crazy.

Kakashi pushes on you as you space out, and your head crashing on the pillow brings you back to earth. All the sensations mounting up against each other.

"Kakashi," you moan, unable to keep the wine from your deeper voice. He didn't seem to notice though, instead repeating his earlier actions now leaning a little further over you and his fingers creeping closer to your centre. All the time you're admiring his handsome face. Perfect in everyway, and right now it was yours. His masterful fingers finally, let one slim finger ran along your slick folds. You nearly jumped at the sensation out of pure grinned cheekily, eyes still smouldering but didn't say anything. He repeated the actions, this time letting the finger dip inside of you.

"Kakashi," you stammer, pleading, letting your eyes close as you push yourself up towards him.

He finally complied, adding another finger to his ministrations and plunging them inside you. He thrust them in and out, building a rhythm that your hips quickly follow by their own accord, and his thumb rubbed my clit, bringing me close to the edge in a matter of seconds.

"Shizuka," he murmured numbly, softly and his lips crashed down on yours.

You kiss him back fiercer than you thought possible and as he pulled back one last time from your lips, he shifted closer before sliding deep inside of you with one, smooth movement. Gasping at his sudden movement you moan as he steadily thrust inside. Your hips find no problem in meeting his rhythm in a way you'd never been able to with any other man. You pull him closer, tugging at his hair crying out as he moaned in pleasure as waves of intense electricity coursed through your fragile body.

"Kakashi!" You scream as you fall apart beneath his arms.

His lips met yours in encouragement, bruising them in the ferocity. His hips jerk erratically against yours a final time, his breaths becoming quick and shallow.

"Fuck," he growls as his muscles tense and he grips hard at the sheets as he reaches his own climax.

Your hips roll up once more against his and then you're filled with warmth. Rolling off to the side of you, you're both panting and dowsed in sweat. He wrapped one arm around your back and pulled you closer to him. His lips find yours easily and kiss you soft and sweetly. You lie on your back, mostly on top of him and rest an arm on his chest as he holds the other hand. You snuggle into him.

"That's how it should have been," he whispers into your hair. You nod sleepily not needing any explination. Smiling as he smiles to into your cheek. "I love you Shizuka."

You kiss him on the lips and descend in to the darkness with his words filling your thoughts. Even your head is silent apart from six words that echo.

_**I Love You Too Kakashi Hatake.**_

__

**

* * *

**

**Duh Duh DUN! **Thank-you, thank-you x Reviews are loved as always and really wanted for this chapter- considering I'm 15 and all X/


	11. 11 x Inconvenience

_Chapter 11 - Inconvenience_

_Actually quite pleased with his chapter x Enjoy all the same x Don't forget to check out my other story - StarCrossed Perfection x_

_Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

You wake up smiling with the brilliance of the suns rays bathing your face. You breathing is slow and steady in exact time with your lover that cradles you in his arms. You open one eye and then another and look up at his perfect, god-like face. His mask that usually hides this dear perfection from your curious eyes hangs as a scarf around his neck. After capturing his face in your thoughts forever you sigh and pull up the mask, gentle and slow to not disturb his slumber. You almost giggle as you realise your hands are still covered by the black leather gloves- how had you forgotten them? Satisfied his mask is in place you sigh once more. Peace, tranquillity, even giddiness; love is truly in the air even if one half is awake. You smile like a smile little school girl- of course little school girls don't get up to deeds Kakashi and you had committed on Friday nights. Or was it Saturday? It didn't matter life was perfect. You turn your head, rested on Kakashi perfectly sculpted chest towards the curtains, hoping you'll catch a glimpse through the crack perfection in nature. You freeze, petrified. A mask looks back unemotionally. The two red swirls on the hard white porcelain and the distinctive Hidden Mist cuts confirm the worst. You gulp and carefully manoeuvre out of Kakashi's embrace, holding the covers slightly as you find his shirt lying on the ground. You were always small and with Kakashi a giant, it fits more like a short – ok a very short – dress nevertheless. You nervously look back at Kakashi in the bed. He stirs slightly but he'll be out for a while yet. He wouldn't admit it but he must have got drained yesterday as well and on top of that he hadn't slept for two nights before then. You swoon yet again at his bare chest and frown as the blankets cover below.

You lift and open the window silently, making sure no more daylight entered the room and with one last look you gracefully hop out. His apartment is high up so you pull your self onto the roof.

"It seems you're doing well Oishi," Haku comments. If you could see his face you know it'd be smiling.

_What are you doing here? _You ask coldly using your thoughts.

"Just checking up, Master has news for you."

You frown; you always hated how Zabuza was called Master by Haku. How he could idolise the man. You owed everything to Zabuza but he wasn't your master. _I don't give a stuff._

"Temper Oishi," Another annoyance of yours. Haku clearly disliked you. You were Zabuza's favourite and that didn't play well with Haku. Haku never called you Shizuka. Only Oishi. It didn't bother you. You never spoke to him with your real voice. "Master wants the job done as soon as possible due to unfortunate circumstances we have to move on." Haku looked your sweaty form up and down, clearly remembering what he just saw. His voice was cold, almost smug. "Although it looks like you're near completion anyway. It shouldn't be a problem."

_Did Zabuza know I knew Kakashi?_

"_Master_ did."

You freeze, you had expected that answer but now it cuts you deeper, harder than even Zabuza's sword could. He had known?

_I'm not doing it Haku, I'm not killing Kakashi _you decide.

"Oishi, Master would be most displeased" Haku warns you.

_I don't care! Torture me, Kill me. I won't kill Kakashi. Zabuza is not my master anymore! _You scream in your head, fuming with anger. It's all clearer than crystal glass, you love Kakashi.

"That's unfortunate, Master, you see locked away those demons of yours- he can open them as well. And if you think it'll just cause discomfort, you're wrong. All of those memories released at once? It'll cause madness Oishi, they will be your death." You clench his fists at his smugness. He wants me dead anyway. The words however shake you hard.

_Torture and Killing. _You joke to yourself.

"I'll not tell master of today, but I'll be back tomorrow to learn of your wish. Make it the right one."

With that wind rushed around the missing-nin and he was gone. You stare blankly at the roof tiles for what seems forever before closing your eyes and letting the leaves and petals from the Cheery blossoms swirl around you and engulf you.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Kakashi wraps his arms around your waist, pulling you into his body before kissing the sweet words into your neck.

"Watch it!" you joke trying to stay light-hearted.

"MMm, Miso soup, with eggplant" Kakashi notes, "Bit early for dinner isn't it?"

"Check the time, it's five,"

"Geeze how long was I out?" He complained. "I blame you," he whispered huskily nuzzling his nose into your neck.

"Here!" You say too fast, spinning around to hand him. He raises an eyebrow at you before hesitantly taking the bowl from your hands.

Instead of going down to sit on the sofa he places the bowl back down and looks you in your avoiding eyes.

"What's wrong Shizuka?" He asked concerned.

"I've got a lot on my mind is all." You reply numbly glancing at him.

"Like what?" He asks again, determined to get the answer out of you- and he knows he can.

"Kakashi," you start to complain.

"Like what?" He asks a bit more forcefully.

You've had the whole afternoon to prepare and even now you wish you had longer. His mismatched eyes are diving deeper into your soul and you're frightened at what he will find.

"I have a block on my mind." You state.

"What kind of block?" His concern returns, he goes to take your hand but you snatch it away.

"Listen to me Kakashi and don't interrupt." His brow knotted together with both concern and confusion. The site is pitiful and tears at your heart but it has to be done. You won't give Zabuza the satisfaction. "When I ran away from the village, I met a man. You've got to remember what state I was in, and so he offered to but a memory block on my mind."

"Shizuka…" Kakashi trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I can't remember anything before my thirteenth birthday. Until I soaked your memories I wasn't even aware of a Kakashi Hatake. But now I need him to remove the block on my mind."

_Kakashi's PoV _

I don't know what happened. Anger overwhelmed the sadness and pity but instantly dispersed after. The image of her father committing the same deed was the image I had in my mind. His gruff face, bloodshot eyes, large arms and hands. I Instantly sicken myself.

_Your PoV_

Pain soars through you cheek as you fly off the floor and land in a heap. You put your hand to your cheek in surprise rather than pain as you realise that he hit you- and judging by the strength there was a lot of chakra in it. The pain is close to unbearable but tears don't threaten to surface, even now you still believe in being strong. Staggering to your knees using the sofa as support you stare at the floor.

As you shakily stand on your knees and twist your head to the side with an audible click you tell Kakashi, "I deserved that," in a murmur.

You raise your head to look at Kakashi who still has his hand in the air. His breathing is shallow and heavy in anger. His visible eye widens as realisation hits. His hand drops first, followed by his head and a light shake starts around his body.

"No, no you don't. You don't deserve any of this- your father, your childhood, living in fear as a missing-nin." He looks up at you and the sight frightens you. His eyes are dark and unbearable to look at. A flash of your fathers face flashes in your mind but its pushed to the deepest corners of your mind as he continues, "You don't deserve it." He told me.

"Kakashi, it's alright it doesn't even hurt." You start to protest looking away from his dark eyes that are only causing pain.

What he does next surprises you but you decide it's the nice kind of surprise as he closes the gap between you and plants his lips firmly on your own. You freeze but quicker than you can register your lips are moving against his. The pit of your stomach is flipping familiarly as pleasure soars through your entire body like a strike of lightning- you hate how you love the effect one man had on you from just one kiss. As he slowly breaks away you hear yourself growl in frustration- you want more, need more. The familiar sound of the pulling of his mask against his pale skin comes just before a soft chuckle.

"Did you just growl at me?" He asked dazed.

Opening your eyes to snap back a reply you can't help but wince from the pain as he gently strokes the jaw where he hit you. You look into his eyes and realise he must be using his sharingan to asses his damage- the other eye filled with sorrow and regret gives it away.

"Kakashi its fine," You complain slapping his hand forcefully away.

It's silent for a while your slap hadn't been effected as it still held your chin. You can hear a lone bird chirp outside.

Only just audible he murmurs, "I don't deserve you."

Your fist connects with his jaw hard enough to hear a small crack. He isn't on the floor like you had been but he was standing, wide eyed with his head twisted to the side.

"Now we're even" You reply smugly but dark.

His head twists back around.

"You are unbelievable, Shizuka, you just hit me!" He jokes; you can see the smile beneath his mask.

"I can do other things as well," those seem to be the magic words as his eyes darken considerably and are filled with lust.

You only have time to blink before he presses you against a wall and his lips are ravishing yours. There's something different this time though-hunger? Longing? Lust? A moan escapes your lips which he claims eagerly and his tongue begs for entrance. You tease for a couple of seconds before allowing it access. He presses harder and harder against you but you pull on the back of his head even more, running your fingers wildly through his silver hair wanting him closer.

You break the kiss remembering why you had to tell Kakashi of one of your dark secrets- although compared to your others it's a saint.

"Kakashi…" You whisper not knowing what to say.

"Shh, stay still," Kakashi whispers back, placing two fingers on either temple of your head. You start to shake lightly. Your eyes roll back into your head and you gasp for an unnecessary breath.

_**Then you remember EVERYTHING**_


	12. 12 x Memories

_Chapter 12: Memories_

_Shout out to KAKASHIKRAZED X 2 I probuably wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you x_

_A very short chapter but given me the idea that after I have completed this story there will be a PREQUEL on the past of you in more detail x If you like the idea (or hate it :( ) give me a review / message saying so x_

_Hope you enjoy x Riverflowstoyou x_

* * *

You were born February 7th and brought up in Konohagekure, more specifically the village hidden in the leaves. Your life however you believe did not truly start until you were just turning five. You graduated from the academy with less than a handful of other children, you were the youngest though and although you were second in the class you were believed to have the most potential- being from the Oishi clan.

No one knows where your clan originated from; it refused royalty preferring to just get on with their lives. The Oishi clan however was one of the strongest clans, known for their incredible speed and agility with out the aid of chakra but also for their unique Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limit). With a single touch they could see the past of any object or person. The best of them could exploit that to know what someone had been thinking with a simple footprint. Individuals also expressed the power to be able to transfer thoughts to others- you didn't know at the time but you were to be one of them. Unfortunately your branch of the clan was the only family left. Your Grand-father had had seven children in an attempt to keep the blood line alive. Unfortunately his children either died in battle or could not have children of their own for whatever reason. Except for your father. Your father was a respectable ninja, only a Chunin but expected soon to become a Jounin and possibly even the next Hokage. He met your mother early on due to your Grand-fathers requests and five years later your mother gave birth to you, and luckily you had the bloodline. The bloodline could only be passed on if you were of pure Oishi blood or (as your family believed), if your partner was a strong ninja. This belief placed a great burden on your life.

You were ecstatic in graduating form the academy, finally you were a Genin. You beamed at your mother and father as you walked out of the academy doors, forehead protector worn proudly loose around your neck. You broke away from your parents as other adults crowded around your father praising him for your achievement. You shake your head and wonder around the academy grounds looking up at the older children who sneered at the sight of you. It hurt you at the time; you were always the light hearted girl who wanted to be friends with everyone. Later however you realised they sneered from jealousy for not graduating at the same tender age as you. You wonder further from the academy and are surprised to see another child this far away from the crowds. The boy interests you, the cotton mask and hard expression he wears intrigues you but out of character you leave him be. Instead you walk back to the smiles and sneers, your signature grin planted on your face.

Your first day as an official Genin you were assigned your team and Sensei. Your team consisted of your self and another girl, taller than you, and two other boys, both also taller than you. It was odd to have a team of four but taking into consideration your ages everyone thought it best to keep the four of you together. You weren't surprised to see the boy with the cotton mask- Kakashi- in your team; he had been top of the class. But you were excited to pit yourself against him to see where you stood. A year later after rigorous training and numerous missions ranging from the low D's to even a few B's. Your team was destined for greatness- in a _just_ world anyway.

The nightmares started not long after becoming Chunin. Your father had slowly but surely became a mess inside the confides of your house. To the outside world he was and always was for the rest of his life someone to look up to and respect. But recently he had found his greatest love- drinking. You don't know how it started or when. One night he was having the odd glass, and then he was having cases in one sitting. You also realised after a while that drinking made him abusive, beating your mother and you was a frequent family bonding. Things went too far though that night he stole your virtue… That night hadn't by any means been your last and right up to his death, six years later he tortured you and continued to rape your child body.

In those six years though you managed to become stronger not just as ninja but as a person. Training with your team relieved you of any burdens and you grew closer and closer with your team- especially with Kakashi. He found out when you were nine and kept your secret, only telling your sensei when you were close to death from one beating. Your sensei was a father for your seven years as a ninja. He was always there to offer you comfort but also to realise your full potential. When he found out he even offered you a home. He never told you aloud but he saw you as his own.

_The memories you will always remember treasure aren't of your sensei and team but of a certain silver haired friend whom you fell in love with. The shoulder to cry on, your partner in training, the boy who was everything to you._


	13. 13 x For All The Pain Made Bearable

_I just love this chapter, It's short but makes me feel so tingly inside_

_I sound mad but I'm so upset the story is comming to an end, It was my first fanfiction and Shizuka Oishi is almost a daughter to me and I've grown so attatched to everything about the story._

_I'll cry when it ends I swear. I have decided to do a Prequel to the story and I guess it'll give me a final chance to be with my OC_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter: For All The Pain Made Bearable x_

_KakashiKrazed --- Do I really need to make introductions?_

_Riverflowstoyou_

**_x_**_

* * *

_

_**Kakashi's PoV**_

I opened the door slowly to the bedroom and walked in. The light walls made dark by the lack of presence from the sun. Outside the room I could hear night living in all its luxury. Sways of grass, painted with light dew, in the cold breeze that chilled animals and glazed windows with a mystic frost. It was almost winter and the natural world knew it. I had had so much time to think in the past few hours, it had barely been four days yet my heart ached for the woman I had carried into my room. My arms longed to hold her close from the dangers that the ugly world produced. My body wanting to be close to her as well as sacrifice itself to save her beauty and grace. She made me feel how no one had ever made me feel before. She had single handily been able to make me feel: love, comfort, lust and even angst and sadness; more powerful than ever. And I loved it. I loved her.

She was still sitting hugging her bare knees that the black cotton shorts couldn't reach, as she had been over two hours ago. Her eyes were wide open with so many emotions from her memories. Why had I done it? I knew all to well it could kill her, but my own selfish want of wanting her to remember her own memories of myself had overpowered me. If I hadn't known better then I would have felt as if I was the one being tortured. I did know better though. How I wished it was a Genjutsu, any minute the holder would finish or kill me. Unfortunately I could not dispel the image of her emotionless on my bed. The dazzle and twinkle in her blue eyes seemed duller and almost gone as she stared blankly at the wall. I gulped and went over to her, unable to walk out of the room again. Afraid of being afraid. She was still in my shirt and the pair of cotton shorts that hung loose on her, only making her that more irresistible to me.

"Kakashi," she spoke.

I snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the cause of them. She looked up at me with big eyes that stabbed me as I thought of her too big eyes when she was younger. I walked over to where she sat and rested on the edge of the bed. The cream covers darker than her complexion. A porcelain doll that would break in the wrong hands. I mindlessly looked at my own hands and hesitantly looked at the kink below her earlobe in her hair, scared she may not want me.

"How was it?" I asked, not knowing myself if I was prepared for the answer.

"The stuff nightmares are created from." I flinched at her words. "It was pure torture Kakashi, living in fear everyday training ended. The thoughts that became reality the moment I crossed the boundary of the household. My father," I froze not wanting to hear about the bastard. "The pressure put on me being the last of my clan, the pressure of finding a husband that was stronger than me. That was about as useless as asking the Hokage to find someone with more power,"

I smiled lightly remembering how I had defeated her that afternoon. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, of what her words meant if true.

"I would have gone mad, killed myself even at the time. Some people though guided me through. Obito, Sensei, hell even Rin!" She chuckled.

She looked up into my eyes. The curtains still hadn't been opened that day but through the crack the moonlight flooded in and claimed her features. Her eyes no longer the dull blue but once more twinkling like the stars that escorted the white orb. I counted the colours in her eyes, so many.

"Especially you Kakashi," she whispered turning her head to face mine. I was instantly captivated by her beauty as I was every time she glanced at my masked face. "You saved me," the colours in her eyes hid as the closed and leant in. Her delicate fingers puling down the sides of my mask as she claimed my lips with her soft lips. "I love you Kakashi" she finally murmured before deepening the kiss.

I placed my hand on her lower back, pulling her closer but also for support as I leant forward and helped her body lay down on the bed. I kissed her gently only when she begged with her tongue did I slip in mine. She had no idea how worked up she got me from a simple kiss. It was sake to the alcoholic- and she was my favourite autumn wine. Her arms were wrapped around my long neck from which my mask hung on. I smiled at the touch of her leather gloves. The gloves I had given her that summers day that seemed centuries ago. Her arms hesitant to let go but wanted it to go further. I could only happily oblige. I slowly helped her out of my baggy shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to smile at each other and remove the garment. I ran my hand down her side as I moved it to the side of her waist to hold myself up using the bed for support. The kiss broke as I towered above her. She looked longingly into my eyes as I sat up and removed her shorts, inch by inch to deny myself the temptation knowing it'd be all the sweeter with patience. Her small body lay on the sheets; her hands had left my neck to rest on the covers by her head, looking up through her thick eyelashes at me. He purple hair spread across the sheets.

"A Goddess of love arising from the sea, her golden locks no comparison to thee. Thy naked form, in which I drink in, surpasses the Goddess and wrongful sin. Thy light blue eyes in which many colours hold, brightens hearts young and memories old. For you see the beauty that rose from the sea, can not compare with the Goddess thee." I whispered in her ear, not knowing what brought on the words or why I chose to spoke them.

She slowly took off my sweat pants allowing my hardened cock to throb in the open. "I love you so much Kakashi Hatake," She sighed.

I leant down and kissed her gently.

* * *

_**Your PoV**_

The sun didn't wake you as you yawned into reality. You opened your eyes and smiled as you caught glimpse of the man you loved sound asleep. His chest your pillow as his arm wrapped around your body and held you close not wanting you to be apart. You were finally happy. You looked confidently towards the window knowing too well who would be there waiting. You smiled cockily and gave the masked missing Nin a single finger.

_I don't fear my memories Haku, Kakashi awakened them._

A gust of wind swept passed the ally of your former master and he disappeared, off to tell him the _good news_. You smiled blissfully into Kakashi's chest, lowering your hand to feel the expanse of muscle. You were free at last. A cloud rolled gracefully off the sun and the room filled with light awakening with a stir the sleeping Nin beneath you. He didn't say a word. He kissed gently into your hair, letting you feel the smile that his lips couldn't hide before caressing the back of your hand with his thumb idly. Both of you looking out of the crack in the curtain. Looking at the rooftops of the village. Beyond that the emerald grass of the training grounds. Your vision strained at the birds that nested beyond the trees, preparing for the oncoming storm of harsh winter. So many things left uncertain from here; but you stopped and wiped your mind. No thinking, just the moment.

* * *

Ps: The words Kakashi tells Shizuka belong to me as well as Shizuka! Steal and you die x Kakashi however does not belong to me but the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto.


	14. 14 x A Just World Becoming Reality

_Well here it is: Chapter 14 - A Just World Becoming Reality_

_I'd like to thank: KakashiKrazed (for the ever constant and brilliant reviews x), ArianeKeisha (+story alert), BadassNeko (+story alert and favourite)_

_Thank-you all of these people are why I continue to write this fanfiction (as well as previous mentions x) Reviews are loved and appritiated to help improve or just to egg me on x_

_Thank-you and I am sorry to say my path woven for Kakashi and Shizuka will soon becoming at its end, and most of you will hate me for it (I hate myself :( )_

_Anyway for now enjoy_

_Riverflowstoyou x_

**_

* * *

_**

6 Weeks later.

You groan loudly to the world as more of last nights dinner rushes up your throat and lands in the toilet bowl. The putrid smell of your puked up guts causes you to retch again, leaving your throat burning up from the acidic mess and your body shaken and tired. Your knuckles are pale white as you clutch to the sides for dear life, afraid that letting go will let you collapse. Most of your hair is tied messily into a loose pony tail / bun with only few annoying strands clinging to the corners of your mouth. You slowly move your eyes over to the pale wooden door as a tap gently knocks.

"Shizuka? Are you alright love?" Kakashi's usual sweet voice travels though the keyhole and fill you with a feeling not even the greatest of sonnet poets could find the words to describe.

You on the other hand reply with rice hitting the murky waters of the toilet. You groan again, wandering what's causing you so much discomfort as you stare at the blank walls. Kakashi seemed fine so it couldn't have been bad fish from Naruto's favourite ramen shop. It had been terrifying venturing out of the safe confines of Kakashi's apartment into the hussle and bussle of the main market. It had taken some persuading from Kakashi and you knew some would even haunt a man like him at the lengths he went to get you outside. You agreed in the end, stealing one of his dark blue cotton masks to hide your face- although it probably got you more looks than if you were to not hide your identity at all. You close your eyes and fly up to the infamous cloud nine that had received a lot of business from you in the past month, this returning trip caused by the remembrance of how intoxicating his mask was on your smooth skin. The mask had smelt exactly like him: a mixture of grounded coffee, crackling bonfires and his own masculine scent that always rushed blood to your cheeks. You let go of the porcelain bowl and stand up steadily, running a hand through those awkward strands of hair. It wasn't just last night that was perfect. Life with Kakashi was perfection. A life you longed you did not have to keep from the world that lay beyond these four walls. You wished you could go on missions with Kakashi without having to hide and catching up with him when he left the gates of the banned village. You smiled shyly, contempt for the moment with the life you lived. It was better than before. _Before._ You brushed the thoughts away like your deep purple strands as you attacked your teeth fiercely after grabbing your toothbrush. The taste of mint filling your mouth and washing away the acidity from before you swilled with water and spat the water back out into the sink. Clutching the sides of the sink, worried about how much more your knuckles could bare you looked into the reflective mirror. All-in-all you looked like shit, feeling it too. You put one hand to your stomach searching for a cure to the problem. The bottom of your face reflected the green glow that engulfed your hand, adding to the terrible image that stared back at you with tired eyes. Redirecting slightly the flow of chakra here, neutralising the acid in your stomach there. You froze. Your hand hovering above your hand stating to shake lightly. Kakashi's voice calling from the over side of the door that seemed so many miles away at the moment.

_That isn't mine_, you thought. You looked down at your hand hoping / expecting to see what you had just felt. Unfortunately your eyes were not all seeing as the Byakugan are. You switch a finger experimentally. There it was again. You widen your eyes until they seem to stretch off your face Kakashi seemed to love so much.

_That's not my chakra, _you start to breathe heavily. Smiling with unknown emotions, which the mirror perfectly replicates. You quickly rush out of the small bathroom and past a silent Kakashi who looks after you worried. You run to the calendar on the other side of the living area, quickly calculating the dates and maths on your fingers and in your head. All of it confirming what you fear. Or you hope. Your head spins with confusion at all the different thoughts and feelings that swell up to burst inside of you.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi sneaks up behind you.

You jump as you spin on your heel. Nodding quickly, not sure if the nod is the whole truth or just one side of it.

"I'm just going out for a second." You explain as you quickly put on loose clothes over your vest and shorts and Kakashi's spare mask.

You catch his worried look. You never want to go outside the apartment unless it's to tag along on a mission. Realising the urgency in your voice however he does nothing to stop you. He also asks you no questions. You had house trained him that a few weeks ago. You look down at your stomach and hold it protectively before running out the door. Kakashi stranded and confused, alone in the door way.

_**

* * *

**_

Sakura's PoV

"Mama, it's still early, ten more minutes please," I groaned as a firm hand shook me lightly through my thick blanket that protected me from the harsh chills of Jack Frost. I was more of a summer person, lying down in the thick blades of grass that caressed my back as the sun lit up my hair and warmed my face. December was the month of decay and white that filled the streets and made myself the flamingo in the flock of pigeons, no pun intended. The harsh nights, the short days…

"Sakura!" A agitated voice whispered fast in my ear.

I screamed in surprise as I rolled off the other side of my bed as I was snapped out of my thoughts. I moved the strands of pink hair to behind my ear and out of my beryl eyes that obstructed my view of the intruder.

"Shizuka-Senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked groggily, rubbing my tired eyes.

Over the weeks Shizuka and I had grown loser and closer. Not just as a student and unofficial second sensei but also as- well I guess friends. I would never understand how she couldn't feel the cold, even now she was wearing a vest top with joggers that would be shorts if she knew she would catch her death. I doubt Kakashi-sensei wouldn't like that either. Of course she was also bare footed, although the weights she wore around her ankles were gone- she probually didn't have time to put them on.

I was pulled out once again by my rambling thoughts as tears began to roll down from her eyes to her jaw. I was shocked to see emotions she would usually keep covered up with jokes and a quick tongue, take free reign of the woman who sat on the edge of my bed. She was staring blankly downwards, shuting her eyes before speaking again.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

I slowly got back onto my bed and hugged her for comfort, not sure what else to do.

"It's ok, it'll be alright." I cooed.

"Sakura I'm pregnant!" she cried, spinning her tear stained eyes to look directly into mine with a voice that made it impossible to tell if she was angry or upset.

I froze. Well it was bound to happen some time wasn't it? She and Kakashi had definitely got a lot more serious, it was obvious to me. How the boys were oblivious was beyond me. It must be a woman thing. However, I guess I can see why she's so upset. They weren't married or even engaged.

"What did Kakashi say?" I asked softly, pushing back strands of her long deep purple hair that I was envious of out of her face.

She looked at me with big eyes that only seemed suited for a childs face. I knew straight away. She hadn't told him. She had come to me first. As honoured as I was Kakashi had a right to know. I doubt it could be another mans.

"You need to tell him Shizuka, you want this don't you?"

"Yes, but I can't!" She cried again. "Sakura I shouldn't even be in this village, I'm a missing-nin!"

The news hadn't shocked me. Kakashi had told us awhile ago and even threatened us to keep quiet. His visable eye had darkened, a feet that should be impossible due to its already black iris. Kakashi was a powerful and very scary man when he wanted to be. Annoying at times when he instantly lightened up after we stuttered out agreements.

"If I have this child, it'll be growing up in a broken family and never able to train under the academy to become a shinobi."

I stayed quiet, not sure what to say. Instead letting her spill everything. That's how therepy works isn't it?

"On top of that, Kakashi could never be the father or he would be branded as a missing nin too! His reputation is so big I could never do that to him."

"Shizuka, Kakashi loves you that's clear as crystal." I soothed her, "He cares more about you and will care about your child more than his life. Even if you both have to go and start your lives somewhere else he'd be the one to suggest it. Most importantly he'd always put you first, no matter what."

"I can't do that to him! Or to you lot. Who would sensei team seven?" She joked at the end.

"Shizuka," I whispered, afraid my mother would come in any minute. "You need to tell Kakashi, he'll know what to do."

Sighing she smiled in the corner of her mouth at me, "I'm sorry Sakura no one should have to listen to my shit."

"No sweat."

With the final words escaping my mouth, she stood up with her smile extending to the other corner of her mouth that told a thousand words of gratitude. Jumping out of the window gracefully with one hand she ran off into the sunrise. I walked groggily over to the window and shut it. I was ecstatic to help out a friend and all, but a girl really needed her sleep. I climbed lazily back into bed, stifling a yawn I shut my eyes and attempted to get back into my Sasuke and beach filled slumber.

"Sakura, time to get up!" My mother called from outside my room.

_**

* * *

**_

Kakashi's PoV

_**With one last sultry gaze she slowly and sensually hooked her elegant fingers around the thin straps of her pants, pulling them down her long toned legs. As she bent, I was given a satisfied look of her cleavage the cupped in her strapless lace bra. That was the next to come off. One foot between my legs rested on the chair I sat in as she gave me a show I would not forget. Her hands travelled up her body in the way I longed to, her curves in all the right places and a flat stomach that any girl would be jealous for. Tonight it was all mine. Her dainty fingers twisted the front clasp of the bra but didn't move away. Instead she gave me a sultry smile and licked her glossy red lips. My beating heart refusing to stay locked up in the confines of my rib cage was fit to burst with the adrenaline that ran though my body and pulsed in my pants. With one blink she let her hands fall, the bra following quickly. Her body was exposed to me and the throb in my pants grew larger. And God those high heels were sexy. I couldn't keep composure for much longer and the twinkle in her darkend lust filled eyes confirmed that she knew too. I looked up into her face from the tops of my eyes. What the hell? I was damned anyway. I growled in the back of my throat. Animal instinct kicking in I couldn't wait any longer before I…**_

I jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut and quickly pushed the orange book under the seat of the sofa. I ran a hand through my hair and looked over my shoulder knowing I had a guilty look on my face. That's what masks are made for, I couldn't help but think. How I could still participate in the reading of such novels when I had my own sex goddess at home was beyond me. I had subconsiensly cut down, plunging into the occasional erotic chapter of the books when I felt nervous. Shizuka stood nervously at the door, playing with an old kunai in her nervous habit. If only I could have such an innocent habit, unfortunately the stems of that habit was probually a lot darker than I gave her credit for. I stood up and walked cautiously over to her. Looking up from the kunai she bit back a smile and looked down again and let out a small nervous laugh.

"What so funny?" I asked light heartedly.

Her smile grew as her eyes flicked towards the sofa before back to my masked face.

"You are such a pervert!" She accused.

I smiled and poked her in the middle of her fore head, causing her to fall back in my arm I had wrapped around her. "It's what you love about me!" I grinned back cockily.

"No, I love how incredibly sexy and how you make my heart flutter with the simplest kiss," she confessed making me smile.

I gently pulled down my mask and brushed my lips against hers. "Like that?" I asked pulling back up the cotton mask.

She squeaked her reply causing me to chuckle.

"Hey, I have something I want to ask you."

"NO I have something to tell you first." She quickly interviened.

"It can wait until after," I dismissed smiling with the anticipation. I pulled out a simple small silver ring from my pocket and held it between two fingers.

"Fuck Kakashi!" She cried her hand flying to cover her mouth.

"I even asked your parents," I grinned quite pleased with myself.

"Yeah, I'm sure a couple of rotting bodies nine feet under put up a big argument against it," She scoffed obviously still baring a grudge against the people who made her life hell.

Who could blame her though? I was starting to feel incredibly insensitive and stupid for that obviously _good_ move.

"I wanted to do it right Shizuka, I love you so much and I don't care what anyone will say. I want to make me yours officially and right. I've loved you almost all my life and I can't think of another moment I want you to be anyone but Shizuka Hatake. I will love you till death do we part and beyond. I will protect you from the world if I have to if it means you never shed a tear again." I announced, forgetting the words I had rehearsed with the bathroom mirror to what came first to my heart that she had gained possession of since we were innocent children. "So will you marry me?" I asked heart on the blink of tearing or bursting. Either way there was no way I was making it out alive.

"No Kakashi because I want to tell you something first!" She argued.

"You are so stubborn!" I couldn't help but smile, my arm still snaked around her waist, hurt slightly from the rejection.

"It's why you love me," She mocked my words. "Kakashi I will marry you but there is something I really need to tell you." She added before we lost track of the pressing matter she had to tell me. "I'm pregnant with your child Kakashi!"

Nothing could have shocked me more. But at the same time no words could have made me the happiest man in the world.

_

* * *

_


End file.
